The Otter
by Neleam
Summary: Five years after the war, a clinically depressed Hermione opens her front door to find a Gringotts' representative telling her she will lose her home because of missed payments. But why is this representative so invested in helping her? Dramione/Post-war healing
1. Chapter 1

**AN 6/2/15: For those that have been following the story so far, I have edited and I posted all chapters again. Thank you for reading the story and I am almost done writing the whole thing**

**Disclaimer:** In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work. Any similarities to other fanfiction stories are completely coincidental.

The war had been over for five years now, but that didn't mean I could stop thinking about it. I had helped with the restoration of Hogwarts for the first few years. I was even offered a job as a professor there by McGonagoll but I turned it down, said I needed some time. Ron had proposed a few years ago and we were still engaged. I continued to tell Molly that I hadn't found the right venue or the right dress or some other excuse. The truth was that I didn't have anything planned for the wedding. I felt stuck, like I was waiting for something drastic to happen so that I could deal with it.

But the world was fine right now, nothing bad was happening. Yet I still spent most of my time crying. I stayed inside of my home so that I wouldn't risk losing it in public. I screamed and yelled at my friends when we were having a simple conversation. Luna had stopped coming over anymore. I would break down if we were out of some ingredient so that I couldn't cook what I wanted. I knew I was a wreck but I figured I would just get over it eventually.

If I wasn't crying I was sitting in my favorite chair reading a book. I would just read all day, every day. I fell asleep almost every night in that chair. Ron didn't even carry me into my room when he came home from work, if he came home from work at all. He was an auror and I hadn't gotten a job. I thought of applying to be a librarian but I needed a degree from a University to be anything more than a volunteer. I didn't know how much Ron made, but I was vaguely aware that we were struggling financially. I escaped into my books and forgot about the world every day. I rarely ate more than a meal a day. I wasn't healthy but this was the only way that I knew how to cope. I would get better eventually.

I had finished doing the dishes, my one goal for the day, and sat down with a book and a cup of tea when there was a knock on the door. I sighed and approached the door. My outfit would have to do; just a baggy sweatshirt and jeans, I wasn't even wearing a bra. I looked through the peephole and saw a tall blonde man with large glasses in a suit flipping through some paperwork. He looked vaguely familiar. I opened the door and he continued looking at his paperwork.

"Hello sir or madam. I am Mr. Malfoy and I am here on behalf of Gringotts. We need to discuss your missed payments on your house. May I come in?" And that's when he finally looked up. "Granger?" He looked me over with confusion in his eyes.

"Took you long enough to look up." I crossed my arms and leaned on the door frame.

"You look like shit, what the fuck happened to you? You looked better during the final battle."

"Thank you, that is exactly what I needed to hear from the fallen pureblood who is running menial errands for Gringotts."

"Wow, how original, I don't hear that at least once a day. Can we just get this over with? If I had realized this was your house I would have given this case to someone else."

"You can come in, would you like some tea?" I walked into the house and Malfoy closed the door behind me.

"Please, black if possible," He followed me to the kitchen and sat at my table. It was odd to see him without a sneer on his face. "Is Weasley here as well? It looks like all payments have been through his account." He was flipping through his paperwork.

"No, Ronald is not here, I doubt he even will be here tonight." I brought the tea over and sat across from him. He had stopped flipping through his paperwork.

"I had heard the rumors but I couldn't believe them. I thought if they were true you would have left him."

"Well, the rumors are true. He has a different companion each week. It's just how he's dealing with the war." Malfoy stared at me for a little while like he was trying to solve a puzzle. I just sat there sipping my tea.

"Well, we should work on this paperwork then. You two are seven payments behind, policy states that once you hit nine your home gets repossessed. It says here that someone contacted Weasley at the four payment mark however it does not go into details about that meeting. There are several options that we can get into. Malfoy looked up from his paperwork and watched me for a minute. I knew this was happening. I couldn't be angry or upset when I just let it happen. "Granger, what is your occupation? Weasley's is filled in with his monthly income which doesn't come close to your mortgage payment but yours is blank."

"I don't have a job." I felt his eyes trying to see through me. He was trying to figure out who the hell I was. I was too. Malfoy closed his file and pursed his lips.

"You are going to lose the house if you don't get a job." He looked concerned while telling me what I already knew. "Do you have any valuables you could sell while you look for a job?"

"No, everything was destroyed in the war." I took another sip of tea.

"Including you." I looked up at him.

"Excuse me?"

"You're clearly not who I remember." Draco stood up and gathered his file. "I will be visiting until you lose the house per my job, not that my visits are going to help." I suddenly thought that my tea looked very interesting. Draco made his way out of the kitchen then suddenly stopped and turned. "You can't just sit and wallow in self pity like the world has ended. The world doesn't stop just because you can't handle what happened; believe me, I tried. I lost the manor because of what side of the war my family forced me to be on. Every one of my businesses folded. I barely got this job. My parents are as good as dead rotting away in Azkaban. You have a hell of a lot more to live for and you are fucking wasting it. The Hermione I knew would never let her fiancé cheat on her with everything that walks. You were always in control and aware of everything. Nothing could get to you. I watched Bellatrix torture you and even then you were the strongest person I knew." He was yelling at this point. I could only stare at him like a child being reprimanded. I hadn't realized he saw all of this or even cared.

"Why do you even care what happens to me?"

Draco looked down at his shoes and then back at me.

"We were all in difficult situations. I acted the way I did to survive. I regret every word I ever said. I have always cared." He was looking at me with such passion. He was different then I remembered. During the war it looked like he was prepared to die at any moment. Now it looked like he had something to live for. "I'll be back next week at the same time. Thank you for inviting me into your home." He turned on the spot and left.

Why did he care?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work. Any similarities to other fanfiction stories are completely coincidental.

* * *

I was ready the next time. I was at least wearing a bra. The house didn't look much better than last week and my face was tear-stained from what I had discovered last night. Ron had brought another woman home while I had been out and I walked in on him. He had left for work the next morning like nothing was wrong. He had even given me a peck on the cheek on the way out the door in the morning. I doubt that he noticed my wince.

There was a knock on the door around noon and I let Draco in. I looked at the ground the whole time and he didn't say a word. I let him lead the way to the kitchen this time and kept my back to him as I prepared the tea.

"I brought a list of job opportunities this week." He pulled out a sheet and a pen. I brought the tea over and sat down across from him. He looked up. "Thank you… what the fuck happened?" I just sat there with my jaw tight.

"Granger, what is wrong?" I couldn't even look Malfoy in the eye. I didn't want to look at any man ever again.

"I caught Ron in my bed with another woman." And the tears started again. I heard the chair scrape across the floor and a pair of warm arms wrap around me.

"Shhh… he's not worth it. He's missing what's right in front of him."

I cried in his arms for a good half hour. I just couldn't stop. He had lifted me and carried me to the couch at some point. I was getting his cotton shirt soaking wet. I slowly stopped sobbing and Malfoy offered me his handkerchief.

"What are you going to do?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know, I've never caught him with a woman before. I've just had suspicions, very strong ones though."

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"No, and I don't want to. I know I should leave but I can't make myself."

Draco sighed. "You need a job so you can afford to move out. Did you sit your NEWTs?"

"I've been meaning to." I said quietly.

"You've been meaning to for five years? Fine, I can get you scheduled for a test. Once we get your scores you'll be able to get a job, unless you want something muggle in the meantime. I can forge those papers today."

"A muggle job would be nice for a start."

"Okay, there are a few options. You'll need something full time. I have contacts in the school system so you could be a teacher, libraries are difficult and rarely hire. I know a few places looking for secretaries."

"How do you know all this?" I asked quietly while looking up at him.

"It's my job to know. I make it so that people don't lose their home or Gringotts loses the least amount of money possible. I help people find better jobs, often in muggle enterprises. There aren't enough wizarding jobs to go around or the spouse of a wizard might be a muggle or squib. I've even been looking at jobs in muggle banks for myself because they pay better for the same hours."

"Wow, you're much different than I remember." I smiled at him then looked down at my lap.

"It helps when you aren't living in fear of being tortured for participating in muggle activities." I realized I was still sitting in his lap and he had an arm wrapped around me. "Here, let me pull out my computer and I can e-mail a few people to try and get you an interview." I looked up at him.

"You own a computer?" He smiled.

"It took me a year to earn enough for it. I'm very proud."

"Oh the things that I want to say." I laughed as I got out of his lap and went to the kitchen. He followed and pulled his laptop out of his bag.

"Did any of those jobs sound appealing?"

"I don't know. Are there any secretary positions for legal offices? Or maybe something in the judicial system."

"Possibly, Erickson should be in office today. I will get an e-mail back from him fairly quickly." He started typing on his computer for a few minutes. After he finished he pulled out a sheet of paper and his wand.

"How much do you know about Oxford?"

"I toured once, the library is incredible."

"You are going to need to study up on the professors there. Also, there's a school in America that has all of its lecture notes for free online. I will print out the lecture notes that are applicable to you and owl them to you. I also want you to go to a few lectures at Oxford so you have a feel for how they teach." Draco pulled a wallet out of his slacks and set a card down on the table. He tapped it with his wand then handed it to me. "That's my old card but it's charmed to show your face and name. You can get on campus and into some of the large lectures without being noticed. I will owl you a schedule of lecture times that you should sit in on."

"You went to Oxford?" My jaw nearly hit the floor. He smirked.

"Gringotts paid for me to earn my Bachelors in Economics. That was the term of my employment, no one else had been willing to go to the muggle university. I loved it there. That's another reason why I have considered switching to another bank. Honestly, it's easier to do this job when no one knows my history. You wouldn't believe the number of doors I have had slammed in my face." Draco then looked down at the paper and cast a spell on it. "This will serve as your primary school transcript. It will take me about a day to get you a university transcript if your job requires it."

"Why are you doing all of this, Malfoy?" He shrugged.

"My job is to help people out of a difficult situation." He focused on his computer and looked like he was searching for something else. "Okay, Erickson responded and said that he has a few openings, he is available for an interview next week on Thursday at 10 am. He will be able to place you with an appropriate lawyer. That should give you enough time to study up on the legal system."

"Are you sure?"

"Granger, you could have sat for your NEWTs in your fourth year. If you put your mind to it, you can do it." He closed his laptop. "I will be back next week to help you prepare for the interview. Unfortunately there are other cases I have to take care of today." Draco finished packing then squeezed my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile. He walked into the hallway and I heard a familiar crack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work. Any similarities to other fanfiction stories are completely coincidental.

The day that the owl arrived with all the information was slow. I set up the booklet by my favorite chair and stared at it throughout the day. Draco had bound it to make it look like a published book. I couldn't bring myself to open it yet. The next morning I woke up and decided I needed to get some fresh air. I saw the list of classes sitting on the dining room table and just went. I put on a professional jumper and some slacks and apparated over. It felt weird being at Oxford. When I got back I made dinner and decided to read again, not the documents Draco had sent, just a new romance book I had picked at the store earlier that week. The next day was better. I sat in on the classes that Draco told me to go to and then went home and read through some of the documents that Draco had printed off. I did that every day for the rest of the week

It felt weird, doing something for myself. I was so used to helping others that taking care of myself felt… weird. I was also doing something so normal. I wasn't used to normal. I hadn't been doing normal since I was a child. I luckily only had one break down that whole week. It also helped that Ron hadn't shown up at the house since the incident.

Wednesday rolled around and I started making lunch early in the morning. I decided on some stew and grilled cheese, hoping Draco might enjoy that. I was oddly curious as to what kind of food he liked. I was just setting the table after putting the pot on low to keep it warm when I heard the familiar knock on the door. I took my apron off and smiled when I saw Draco.

"Hello, don't you look nice today," He said while coming in. It was nice that he noticed I had made an effort. I was wearing some light brown slacks, a peachy floral top, and a teal jumper with matching heels. I closed the door behind me. "Something smells good. Wait, did you make lunch?" I walked into the kitchen and started making the tea for the both of us.

"As a matter of fact, I did. This is my way of saying thank you for helping me get out of this house." I set a cup of tea in front of him and saw him smile. I put a cup in front of my spot across the table before serving two bowls of soup and putting some grilled cheese sandwiches on a platter. I brought it all over before I sat down.

"You don't have to thank me for anything. How about we have lunch and then we can talk about tomorrow?" I nodded and grabbed a sandwich before dipping it in my soup and taking a bite. He followed suit. "You know, I survived for like a month on grilled cheese sandwiches when I first moved into my flat. It was the only thing I could figure out how to cook and could afford. I slowly started learning how to do other things. My neighbor actually taught me how to make tomato soup and gave me a recipe book with nothing but soups and stews in it."

I laughed, "The stew I made is a family recipe. My mother would only make it with grilled cheese."

"Your mother is a bloody genius." He said between bites.

"Malfoy, if I may ask, when did you start wearing glasses?" He set down his spoon and thought for a moment.

"I suppose it was about a year after the war. I had started asking my lab partner at the University for his notes because I couldn't see the board well enough to take my own. He was the one who suggested getting my eyes checked. I hadn't even thought of it. No one in my family has ever worn glasses before." Draco got quiet and started eating his soup again.

"How do you like the flat you are living in?" I asked after a few minutes.

"It was a difficult change. My bedroom at the Manor was larger than my flat. However, once I got used to it and earned some money I was able to furnish it. One of my old friends also gave me some stuff without his parents knowing." He set his spoon down after finishing then got up and offered to take my bowl to the kitchen which I happily accepted. "Do you want me to put the leftover stew in a container?"

"Don't worry about it. I have it on low to keep it warm." I said. He came over and sat back down.

"Okay, how have the classes been going?"

"Very well, some are a little advanced for my knowledge but it isn't like I am going to be tested on it tomorrow." I laughed

"Well, you do have an interview tomorrow where he will ask you about your knowledge of the legal system. Plus the job itself is a test." Draco said while pulling out his laptop. "What are you planning on wearing tomorrow?"

"Oh, I had a nice yellow jumper to wear with a black skirt." Draco frowned.

"Take me to your closet." He stood up.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked, not standing up.

"Yellow says you aren't serious and the type of skirt might make you look frumpy or young. You need to look serious and professional." Draco crossed his arms. "We also should cover jewelry."

"What do you know about women's clothing?" I asked.

"Granger, all purebloods are brought up a certain way. I know clothing, particularly business fashion. I was just brought up with the knowledge. Now get up and take me to your closet." I stood up and led the way. I opened the door and let him browse through for a while. I just sat on the bed waiting. He pulled a few things out before looking through my drawers. "Do you own anything that isn't polyester?" It took him a little longer while he matched outfits; he even pulled underwear out for the outfit. He finally had one outfit laid out. "Here, try this on."

"Are you serious? I haven't worn those since I went to Hogwarts! And those panties were a gag gift for my birthday." I stood up with my hands on my hips.

"Well, obviously you wouldn't have kept them if you didn't think you would wear them. The underwear will give you confidence and also won't show lines through the pencil skirt, which hopefully fits. Now try it on, I will wait in the hallway." He walked out and closed the door. I muttered something about stupid pureblood fashion sense before stripping and holding out the black lacy thong that was staring menacingly at me. I slowly slid it on and felt uncomfortable, especially with the fact that Draco knew I was wearing these. I put the tan bra on and then started buttoning the navy long sleeve blouse that had ruffles up the front before putting the steel grey pencil skirt on. I opened the door and Draco looked me over, he scrunched his face up, looking thoughtful.

"The skirt fits well but needs to be about an inch higher." He reached out and started moving fabric around in various areas. He even buttoned another button on my shirt. "There, that looks better. Now, shoes, what do you have for black heels?" He looked in the bottom of my closet and picked a few things out. "Dear lord Granger, how do you only own five pairs of shoes?"

"Sorry?" I looked down at him. He sighed and pulled out my plain black flats.

"These are going to have to do, you could have done with some extra height but you can get away with putting your hair up in a bun to do that." He stood up and walked over to my jewelry box and handed me a pair of diamond studs, well, fake diamond studs. I think the metal was even gold plated. I put them in and he gave me another once over. "I've had people go into interviews wearing worse."

"Why does this matter? It isn't a fashion show."

"You are going in to get a job as a secretary. Others who come in want a piece of ass to look at, you do have to convince them that you can be that on top of any regular duties." I glared at him. "I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true. I'd have put you in your Hogwarts Uniform from fourth year if it didn't contradict with the other half of the interview."

"Why fourth year?" I asked while taking the earrings out and putting my shoes away.

"Because it might possibly fit in length while being tight in other areas. I think an emerald tie would be a good switch to the look though." He winked at me. "I'll be in the living room while you change. Oh, before I go, make sure you wear pantyhose, not stockings, pantyhose." He walked out of the room before I started changing back into my other outfit. When I went back out to the living room he had put his laptop away and was sitting looking over a sheet of paper.

"Would you like some more tea?" I walked over to the counter and refilled the kettle.

"As much as I want to, I really have to go. Believe me, Granger, if I could stay, I would." He slung his bag over his shoulder. He looked rather sharp in his baby blue button up and grey slacks. They made his blue eyes stand out and the grey pants highlighted the grey specks that shimmered occasionally in his eyes. I don't know why I felt disappointed that he wasn't staying longer.

"Oh, okay. I guess I will just see you next week." I turned back to the kettle. I heard him walking across the tile and then I felt his hands rub up and down my arms.

"I really would rather stay here," he leaned over and kissed my cheek and then backed up. I heard the familiar crack and released my breathe. The kettle whistle made me jump and I quickly moved it to another burner before turning the stove off.

Draco Malfoy had just kissed me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work. Any similarities to other fanfiction stories are completely coincidental.

"Hello there, you must be Ms. Granger." A sharp dressed man approached me and held out his hand in greeting. I had barely been in the waiting room five minutes before he approached. He was the classic definition of tall, dark, and handsome. It didn't surprise me that Draco knew him.

"Yes, Mr. Erickson I presume? It is a pleasure to meet you." I shook his hand while he smiled with sparkly white teeth.

"Please, call me Steve and really the pleasure is all mine. If you would follow me we can start this process." He held the door open that he had just came through and led me the short way to what I assumed was his office. He sat and gestured for me to sit in a chair across from his desk. There was a wall of legal books behind him and his desk was very clean. "Let me just start by saying this interview is a formality. The letters of recommendation that were sent more than validate why you should be here. Minerva McGonagall, Kingley Shackelbolt, and Arthur Weasley all wrote extensive letters. I can't show these letters to my human resources but they sure convince me. I told my wife who wrote letters and she guessed you were the one being written about."

My eyes were wide. I didn't understand what was going on. Did this man know who all those people really were? And how did Draco get Mr. Weasley to write a letter of recommendation? "Am I in the right office?"

"Yes you are. If Draco had just told me who you were right off I would have hired you over the phone. I never thought I would get to meet you in person." He was still smiling widely.

"I'm sorry, but what is going on? Draco told me I was coming in for a mugg-"

"This is a muggle office. I know about the world through my wife who is a witch. Draco and I had a few classes together at Oxford. He actually introduced me to my wife, believe it or not." He turned a picture to face me and my jaw dropped.

"Is that?"

"Yep, Pansy is currently pregnant with our first child. Now, back to you. What kind of position do you want? I can't give you a spot as an attorney because you lack the schooling but I can give you a position as an assistant or a secretary. There are a few large firms that I work with." He reached into his desk and pulled a file out.

"I would like a position as a secretary for a firm that deals with human or animal rights if possible."

"Unfortunately I don't have anything available there. I was told some of your background and I did ask around to see if anyone was looking for a replacement in those areas."

"Well, what do you recommend then?" I sat up with a smile on my face.

"I have a position in a medium sized firm that deals with family law and domestic violence cases. That is the closest I have to human rights. The environment can be stressful though and they do go through secretaries fast. Would you be interested?"

"That sounds wonderful!" I smiled larger and he passed a file over to me.

"Good, I will need you to fill that paperwork out. I'm sure Draco will help you with a few things, just bring it back within the next few weeks. Let me introduce you to your boss." He smiled and opened the door. I followed him down a few flights of stairs as he gave me information on the firm. He opened a door to a firm with a desk out front and four doors leading off the room besides the main door. There were some chairs and a small area with toys that made up the waiting room, however it seemed to lack something. The walls were plain and the desk was a plain metal one with an old computer. Steve approached one of the doors that was slightly open and knocked. "Lucy, I have someone I'd like you to meet."

A middle aged woman with her hair in a loose bun came out. She was starting to grey but her clothing was impeccable. "How are you today, Steve?"

"I'm doing well. I would like to introduce you to Ms. Hermione Granger. I've hired her as your new secretary." Lucy's face lit up. She came over and gave me a hug.

"You have no idea how badly we need you right now." She stepped back and straightened her outfit. "I apologize, it is a pleasure. I am Lucy Hargrave. I work with Gabe Henderson and Marlene Benedict. You will be the secretary for the office and greet clients as well as schedule appointments." She turned to Steve, "Do you need her anymore?"

"Nope, she is all yours." He turned to me. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Ms. Granger. I have no doubt you will do wonderful here. Have a good day ladies." Steve walked out of the room.

"Alright Ms. Granger, if you want to come into my office we can go over your duties." Lucy gestured to her office. We spent the next few hours going over what I would be doing and what hours I would have. She said I could start tomorrow if I wanted. I would slowly earn more responsibility as time went on. She was currently in charge of time sheets but the duty would fall to me as I got comfortable. She taught me how to answer the phone and how to greet potential clients and asses their needs. I was also shown what firms they associated with if a client didn't fall under their needs. I walked out of the large office feeling incredible. I felt needed and like my personality traits were appreciated.

I was walking back through the muggle village to an apparition point when I stopped in front of a store and got an idea. I looked in the window and walked in and bought a gift for Draco. It wasn't much but he had gone above and beyond to help me. I wanted to show him that I was grateful in a way I knew he would appreciate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work. Any similarities to other fanfiction stories are completely coincidental.

I had started going to work officially on Monday and loved every minute of it. I had owled Draco that our meeting would need to be later on Wednesday, after five if possible and he told me five would work well, his last client was normally at four and he didn't have to go back to Gringotts after visiting clients. I rushed home after work on Wednesday and got ready. I had a casserole ready to go in the oven if Draco wanted to stay for dinner and I had some strawberries sliced with some shortcake and whip cream for dessert.

Draco knocked five minutes to and when I opened the door his eyes got big.

"What are you wearing?" He asked while his jaw nearly hit the floor. His eyes were raking over every inch of my bare skin.

"A present for you. Care to unwrap it?" I smirked and started pulling on the small ribbon that held the bust area closed.

He quickly closed the door behind him and dropped his bag before he pushed me against the nearest wall and started devouring me. I was guessing that the silk green nightie I had bought was a good present. I knew the rest of my present was perfect when I felt his erection press up against me. His kisses were desperate and deep. He was trying to lift me up onto the wall when I asked him to take me on the bed. He happily followed me to the room. I stripped him of his clothes and he nearly ripped my new outfit off. I was glad he was happy with his gift.

* * *

"That wasn't professional." Draco was sitting up against the headboard of my bed, I was wrapped up in a sheet lying next to him.

"You crossed the professional line when you yelled at me on your first visit." I nuzzled my head against his leg while he ran his hand up and down my arm. That's when I finally noticed it, the spot where his dark mark should have been. It wasn't the same image and I couldn't believe what the new image was.

"Draco, what is on your arm?" He followed my gaze and froze.

"Shit, I wasn't even thinking when I took my shirt off." Draco swallowed. I could tell he was nervous. It took him a few minutes before he started speaking. "I was in a bad place mentally after the war. I woke up in an unfurnished flat and just decided that I couldn't go another day being branded. I went to a half dozen wizard tattoo shops and was thrown out of each, sometimes physically. So I found a muggle shop where they did cover-ups. The guy asked me what I wanted over it. I hadn't even thought that far ahead but that question turned my life around. There were things that I had always wanted to stand for that I didn't have the courage to. I realized then that I had the chance to remake myself and build my own reputation. I wanted to be reminded of who made that possible. And I wanted to be able to ask for forgiveness even if I never got to see you again. I always admired you in school and wished that my family had been different. I think that the otter turned out really well." He was looking at his otter tattoo while I traced it with my fingers. This tattoo meant so much to him. He had used me as a reminder of what he wanted to be.

"Why not something involved with rebuilding or something? I didn't win the war by myself." I said quietly.

"I don't know why but it had to be you. You were the only thing I could think of that day. My mind was dead set on getting an otter."

"How did you know about my patronous?"

"I paid attention." He smiled down at me before he started stroking my arm again.

"I'm going to move out of the house and break off the engagement with Ron." Draco pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead.

"That sounds like an excellent plan. Though now I have to discuss the issue of the house with Weasley and he doesn't look quite as good in that lingerie, I'd wager." I giggled. Draco sighed. "I'll stop by the ministry tomorrow to confront Weasley about the house. He needs to be made the primary. You are lucky your name isn't on the lease."

"My name is on the lease though."

"Weasley apparently came in last week and took you off the lease."

"He did what?!" I sat up in bed, holding the sheet around my body. I got out of bed and took my trunk out from under the bed and started throwing clothing into it. "That is it! I can't be in this house one more minute. I will leave him a note on the table; that is more than he deserves at this point."

"Hermione, where are you going to stay?" Draco has gotten out of bed and was putting his pants back on. I stopped moving.

"Shit, Harry and Ginny don't have room because of the kids, I pissed Luna off, and I can't stay at the Weasley's." I sat back down on the bed. I could feel the tears starting. When I was finally ready to leave, I couldn't actually leave. Draco sat next to me and put an arm around me.

"I know it might be fast but if you need it you can stay with me for now." I leaned my head onto his shoulder.

"Thank you," I sat thinking about my life and how everything was a jumbled mess and completely different then what I had always thought would happen. I was still having difficulties accepting who Ron had become. "You came by to tell me about the change, didn't you? And I jumped you so that you didn't have a chance."

"Yeah," He said quietly.

"Ron hasn't been home once in the last two weeks."

"You deserve better." He kissed my forehead. "I'm not saying that you deserve me, you just need to get out of this house and out of this relationship."

"It hasn't been a relationship in years. I only see him when he deems me valuable." Draco was frowning. I stood up and started packing some more things while Draco sat on the bed watching me. I had to do an expanding charm but I honestly didn't have much in this house besides my books that mattered to me. Once I finished with the bedroom I went to the living room and kitchen and packed the rest of my possessions. Draco followed me after using the wash room. He sat on the couch and put his shoes on.

"Hermione, not that I mind seeing you naked, but you might want to put clothing on." Draco said while watching me. I looked down at my body. I was so absorbed in packing that I hadn't put clothing on. I opened my trunk and pulled out some underwear, jeans, and a sweatshirt. Draco laughed quietly.

"What?"

"We aren't in a rush. You can put a bra on." He said with a smirk.

"Don't need one." He raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything while I finished. I closed my trunk and he stood up.

"Ready?" I nodded. He slung his bag over his shoulder and held out his arm for me to take. I picked up my trunk and held onto him. I was trusting Draco Malfoy with my life. I felt a pull in the center of my body and I took one last look at the house that I had been wasting away in.

**AN: I know it seems fast that Hermione would sleep with Draco after such a short period of time but when you're depressed, sometimes that is the only thing that will make you feel something.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work. Any similarities to other fanfiction stories are completely coincidental.

* * *

We appeared in an alleyway a moment later. It wasn't dirty but it was definitely well hidden.

"I live around the corner. I have wards set in my flat so no one can apparate in or out." Draco looked down at me and smiled. We walked quietly until we reached a four story building. We made it up to the third floor before we were intercepted by a small boy who couldn't have been older than ten.

"Draco! Draco! Come down and play basketball with me." The child was bouncing around and Draco had a huge grin on his face.

"Not tonight, bud. I have company." The boy saw me behind Draco and scrunched up his face.

"A girl? But you said your home was a boy's only club." Draco laughed.

"I know but can we make an exception just this once? Besides, she isn't really that much of a girl. She throws a punch like you wouldn't believe. " The little boy's eyes got wide and then Draco whispered something in his ear. The kid looked all serious after that.

"Fine, she can go into the clubhouse. But I want to see the test results for cooties before I come over." Draco laughed.

"I can do that, have fun!" The little kid ran off downstairs.

"Who was that?" I asked while following Draco the rest of the way down the hall.

"My neighbor's kid. She's in with a bad crowd so I often watch him at night while she's out. It keeps the kid safe and he keeps me in line." Draco pulled out his keys and opened the door to his flat. We went in and he shut the door behind me before hanging his coat up in a closet. It was very clean and small. The living room had a dark green couch and some side tables. The kitchen was small but had a stove and a refrigerator. "Here, I'll put your trunk in the bedroom. I know it's a small place but it's bigger than the dorms at Hogwarts."

He reached for my trunk and took it into the room before setting it at the foot of the bed on top of his.

"You still have your Hogwarts trunk?" I asked, following him in. The bed was a queen with a green and grey quilt neatly tucked in.

"The ministry only let me take what I could fit in that trunk without an expansion charm. Let's just say I didn't make the best decisions. I took sentimental things, not many useful things. Definitely nothing to use in a kitchen."

He sat down on the bed and started taking his shoes and socks off before changing out of his button up and into a t-shirt. "Are you hungry?"

"I suppose." I saw a small bookshelf on one wall of the bedroom, it was only half full. "Do you mind if I put my books on your bookshelf?" I called as he walked to the kitchen.

"Be my guest, you are welcome to read through mine as well." I heard from the kitchen. I started putting my favorites on the bookshelf and quickly filled it. I stacked the rest on the sides. I did notice that he lacked any sort of organizational system and made a mental note to discuss that with him later or else it would keep me up at night. I really wished I was kidding about that. I heard some sizzling in the kitchen along with some metal clanging. I left my clothing in the trunk before heading into the kitchen to see Draco kneading dough.

"What are you doing?" I asked while sitting at his desk chair. He didn't have a dining room set.

"Kneading dough."

"I get that, but why."

"Well, I prepped it this morning and I am not letting it go to waste so I hope you like pizza."

"And to think that you considered cooking the act of ordering a house elf around when I first met you."

"You're hysterical, see I'm laughing so hard that my sides are splitting." He said while being a bit more aggressive with the dough. I laughed. I watched quietly as he finished making the pizza and putting it on a stone before slipping it in the oven. He washed his hands up before turning to me. "So… is there anything you want to do?"

"Um, pizza normally goes well with movies."

"I may have to disappoint you, Sebastian is the one who brings over movies and I have to say that transforming cars and fighting ninja turtles don't sound like your thing."

"Well, I think I saw a movie rental shop down the street. I can be back in a few minutes while you finish the pizza." Draco nodded while Hermione put a jacket on and slipped back into her shoes. Hermione quickly went down to the corner store and found a couple movies that Draco might like and hurried back to the apartment. She tried opening his door but even an alohamora wouldn't work so she knocked. Draco opened it quickly.

"Sorry, forgot to mention that I have this placed warded pretty heavily. I'll try to adjust them tonight but it could take a few days." Draco looked apologetically at me. I walked in the house and was hit by the wonderful aroma of marinara sauce and freshly baked dough with a hint of basil.

"No worries. I grabbed a few movies, I wasn't sure what one you would like or what you had already seen." Draco took her jacket and put it in the closet.

"Like I said, Sebastian normally brings the movies and his selection is rather narrow. I probably haven't seen anything you grabbed." Draco said while heading back to the kitchen and serving the pizza on two plates. He sat on the couch next to Hermione and placed the plates on the coffee table in front of him.

"I have _The Princess Bride_ and _Top Gun_. I haven't seen either of them but they both sound good and the first one is based on a book." I pull the two movies from my purse and sit on the couch next to Draco.

"We both know how you are with books so I can suspect which one you want to see." Draco smirked over at me before grabbing the cases from me and looking at the covers. "The Princess one sounds fine I guess." He opened the case and put it into the slot on his laptop. He then handed me a plate that had a few slices of pizza on it.

The movie started and I started eating the amazing pizza, I moaned after the first bite.

"I'll take that as a hint that you like my cooking." He smirked at me.

"Not really, just was trying to stroke your ego." I smirked right back. He laughed shortly and then settled in to watch the movie. I finished the rest of the pizza and he took our plates back to the kitchen before coming back and letting me snuggle into his side so we could finish the movie. We both remained quiet for the rest of the movie and it seemed like he honestly enjoyed the movie by the time it was over.

"So what did you think?" I ask him.

"I like the kid, he reminds me of Sebastian."

"Maybe I should grab the book so you can read it. I read it before I went to Hogwarts and loved it. There are some differences though, and the author can get side tracked."

"Interesting, are you ready for bed? I need to be up at five to get ready for work."

"Sure, do you need me to help clean up after dinner?"

"I'm a wizard, Granger. I clean up with a quick flick of my wand." A fact that he immediately demonstrated.

"How domestic of you." I said while heading to the bedroom to grab some nightclothes. I quickly changed and grabbed my toiletry bag to finish getting ready. Draco was changed and pulling back the covers when I got to the bedroom. He settled in and waited for me and then flicked the lights off with his wand when I got in.

We were both lying on our back with a few feet between us. The room was silent, it seemed like we both were holding our breath. Tomorrow morning would be awkward if we were uncomfortable being in contact at night. I took a deep breath and rolled on to my side while reaching out my arm to rest it across his chest. Draco let out a breath before scooting closer and sliding his arm under my upper back.

"Good night, Hermione." I heard him say quietly.

"Good night, Draco." I said before I closed my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work. Any similarities to other fanfiction stories are completely coincidental.

**AN: We are going to look at Draco's day for a few short minutes. Let me know what you think. (:  
**

Draco was leaning against the wall by Ron's office. He had taken extra care to make sure Weasley would actually be in today. He looked down at his watch. Weasley was late for work, figures. Eventually he saw a bright red head coming down the hallway. He looked up when he got to his office.

"Ferret." Ron muttered, glaring at Draco.

"This isn't a friendly visit." Draco said. "I'm here on behalf of Gringotts, we need to have a discussion."

"I have nothing to discuss with you." Ron reached for his door. Draco grabbed his wrist.

"I believe you do, Weasley. There are many things I would like to discuss with you but I am only paid to inform you of one thing. Make this easier on yourself and invite me into your office." Draco growled.

"Fine," Draco released his wrist and Ron opened his office door, "but I already know why you are here." The two men entered the office and Ron sat behind his desk. Draco remained standing in front of the desk.

"You are going to lose your house and unfortunately I have to help you. That being said, I don't plan on giving you any advice. You will tell me what you want to do with the situation and I will fill the paperwork out."

"You traveled an awful long way to say that. What disgusting hole are you living in anyway?" Draco slammed his hands down on the desk.

"Look, Weasley. You are a pitiful excuse of an asshole that doesn't deserve anything. Your mother should be ashamed to call you her son. No woman should ever want to touch you. I am here because I have to be, not because I want to be." Draco stood back up. "Now, do you want to forfeit the house now and work out a payment plan or do you want to wait for all your crap to be repossessed?"

"I'll forfeit the house."

"Good choice, you have a week to vacate. If you are still in the house by that point, I will personally incinerate all of your belongings." Draco walked over to the door. "Oh, and Weasley, you never have and never will deserve her."

* * *

**/\/\/\**

"Are you okay?" I was sitting at the desk with tears streaming down my face when Draco walked into the flat after work that day. Lucy had sent me home early after a quiet day in the office and I was greeted by an owl sitting on the railing in front of the flat. True to his word, Draco had fixed the wards on the apartment before he had left and I was able to enter without issue anymore.

"Fine, just… Harry sent me a letter. He wants to know where I am. It appears that Ron just told him that I left. Harry hasn't spoken to me in a few months." Draco came up behind me and gently massaged my shoulders. He kissed the top of my head before reading the letter from over my shoulder. It was short, much too short for a best friend to have written it. He simply asked where I was and when I was coming home. So much for support, he at least offered to meet me somewhere to talk.

"Do you want to visit him?" Draco asked after a moment.

"It could be a trap. He might try and force me to move back in with Ron or to talk with Ron. I really have no interest in doing that anytime in the foreseeable future." I set the letter down and sighed before pulling out a new piece of parchment from the desk. I pulled out a quill and prepared to write the letter but my hand froze as I went to write the greeting. What was I supposed to say when I wasn't even sure if I trusted Harry anymore?

"I am more than willing to accompany you if you want. I haven't had a good duel in a while." I sighed again. I should be able to do this without Draco's help. I was a part of the golden trio for Merlin's sake! I helped defeat the darkest wizard of our time. So why was I so terrified of meeting with one of my childhood friends?

"If I did go I would definitely have you meet me there about halfway through the meeting. I know how Harry thinks, he'll want to talk to me and try and let me lower my guard before he tries to take me back to Ron. Maybe you should just sit at another table in the coffeehouse and keep an eye on things." I put the quill in its holder and set my head in my hands. Draco massaged my shoulders for a bit longer.

"So you are going to meet him?"

"I need to see him. I was the one who shut him out. I am just happy that he is giving me another chance." I rubbed my neck once and Draco stilled his motions. He gave me a gentle squeeze and then moved to the bedroom to change out of his professional clothes. I started up on the letter and was able to get through it, writing as much as I could to Harry about why I had left and agreeing to meet him at a tea shop just outside of the Leaky Cauldron on Saturday afternoon. If my suspicion was correct, he would have the day off of work and brunch at the burrow was on Sunday so he wouldn't have an excuse.

Draco kissed me on the forehead before moving to the kitchen to prepare dinner. It still surprised me how domestic he was. I smiled to myself as I glanced back down at the letter I had written.

_I'm happy, Harry, and I haven't felt anything for so long now. Trust me when I say that I needed this change and that I am grateful that someone offered it to me._

I looked back over at Draco and smiled at how true my words were. It was still a little odd that Draco Malfoy of all people was the one who was helping me heal but if things continued the way they were going then I wouldn't ever complain.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work. Any similarities to other fanfiction stories are completely coincidental.

* * *

Draco and I entered the tea shop twenty minutes early even though I was sure Harry would be five minutes late. Draco ordered a cup of something for each of us while I nervously watched the door to the shop. He squeezed my hand reassuringly and guided me to a table before making his way across the shop so that he could watch over me. The waitress brought my drink and I set it in front of me, staring into the liquid like it would give me courage.

I glanced over at Draco and noticed he had grabbed a newspaper to look over while he was working on his tea. I calmed myself by thinking about what he was drinking. That cup was filled with English breakfast and I highly doubted he had taken the bag out. He liked his tea strong and black. I smiled thinking how common the drink sounded and how much it contrasted with what I knew of him when we were growing up.

I glanced up when the door opened and noticed Harry come in, I waved at him and he smiled before going to the counter to order his own drink. He settled down across from me with his back toward Draco while we waited for his drink to come.

"So, you and Ron?" Harry asked after a minute.

"I'd really prefer not to talk about him. It's over Harry, it should have been over years ago."

"You're sure? I mean, you two seemed so perfect together. I'm sure if you two sat down and talked you'd be able to work things out."

"When would you like us to talk, exactly? He spends more time with other women then he does with me. Harry, he hasn't come home in two weeks." I said before taking a sip of my tea and fighting back tears, I noticed Draco's eyes on me before he turned back toward his newspaper. I took a deep breath and knew he was here for me. He didn't need to be here, this certainly wasn't his fight but he knew I needed the support. "Harry, I know we haven't talked in months and that it's my fault. I haven't exactly been myself in the last few years. I'm not saying that I'm all better now but I have a job and I have someone who's helping me out."

"So you cheated on Ron?" Harry accused.

"Excuse me?" My voice rose and my eyes got wide with anger. "How dare you! After everything that prick has done to me, you're going to side with him?"

"No, Mione. That came out wrong. I spoke without thinking, I'm sorry. Just calm down, I'm just trying to figure out what is going on between my two best friends." Harry shook his head and looked around the tea shop for a minute before his eyes settled on Draco who was luckily focused on his newspaper. "Bloody hell, what the fuck is Malfoy doing here?"

"Harry, he's obviously ignoring us. If he wanted a confrontation he would have approached us earlier and you know it. He isn't exactly one to pass up an opportunity to harass you." I said quietly, mentally reminding myself to apologize to Draco later for that comment. Harry frowned but nodded.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked. "At least tell me where you are living. You know you could have moved in with me."

"You're house is far too crowded and I am where I want to be. I'm happy and like I said in my letter, I can't remember the last time I felt anything. He's helping me feel again. I can't say where it will go but I need this right now."

"So it is a guy?"

"Yes, and he treats me like I'm the most important person on the planet. He's sweet on me and he accepts that I'm sick. He's patient with me and he just knows what I need when I need it." I said with a smile on my face.

"Sounds like you're in love." Harry said. I sputtered on the sip of tea I had just taken and had to clean up with a napkin.

"No, we are nowhere near that point. We just started seeing each other and he offered me a place to stay simply because he's a nice person. It's nothing more than that."

"You should have seen you're face when you said that Hermione. It's the same look Ginny gets when she talks about the kids or when she looks at me. You're in deep."

"How is Ginny?" I asked, trying to distract him from the topic that I was certainly not ready for.

"She's going off about you're breakup at the moment, thus she isn't with me today. Oh, and she's pregnant. I meant to mention that in my letter." Harry perked up at that last bit.

"Congratulations, how far along is she?"

"Five months. We're going to wait to find out the gender this time."

"I figured you'd had enough surprises for a lifetime." I joked and Harry chuckled.

"It was Ginny's idea and you don't argue with a pregnant woman. I learned that early on when she was pregnant with James." Harry glanced down at his watch and then back at me. "We need to do this again. I miss getting to talk to you."

"Me too, Harry. I work until five most days but my schedule is open otherwise. Owl me when you're free, and bring the boys along." I added as an afterthought.

"I will. I'll see you around." Harry smiled before standing up and I followed his actions, giving him a hug before he left the shop. I sat back down with a sad smile on my face.

"Knut for your thoughts?" I looked up and noticed my blonde savior sitting across from me. I gave him a smile and took another sip of my now cold tea.

"Sorry about that comment I made about you." I said and Draco furrowed his brows.

"What do you mean?"

"You weren't listening to the conversation?"

"No, did you want me to? I mean, I heard the one part but I think everyone heard that bit."

"Oh, well, Harry noticed you so I calmed him down by saying you were probably ignoring us considering you rarely passed up an opportunity to harass him."

"Well, you aren't wrong. I doubt I'll ever forgive him for that curse in sixth year." Draco scowled for a moment but then shook his head and gave me a small smile. "Are you ready to go?"

"I think so. Do we have any plans for tonight?" I asked as I stood and took his hand.

"Well, I was thinking of making dinner, something with chicken, and then watching that other movie we picked out. Unless Sebastian comes over, then we'll be watching the movie he picks out." Draco said while he opened the door for the both of us and started leading us to the apparition point right inside of Diagon Alley.

"But you'll still make chicken?" I asked.

"I'll alter the recipe slightly." Draco winked at me for some odd reason. We apparated back to the alley by his flat and quickly made our way inside. Draco took my coat and hung it up before running his hands down my arms and lightly kissing my neck.

"Are you hinting at something, Mr. Malfoy?" I asked while holding back a moan.

"Not at all, Miss. Granger. Get your mind out of the gutter." He said while slipping his hands along my waist and making contact with the skin underneath my blouse.

"Hmm, then you don't want me to do this?" I asked as I pressed my body back against him.

"I hate it when you do that." Draco spoke in a husky tone. I slowly turned in his arms and pulled myself close to him, allowing my hips to press into his. Draco pulled me closer and went in for a kiss but I stopped him with my words.

"Is that better?" I asked suggestively.

"Incredibly so." Draco said quietly before decidedly ending the conversation and dragging me to the bedroom for my favorite form of therapy.

**AN 6/2/15: So this is the point we were at previously in the story and all previous chapters have been edited. (Yay! Sebastian will be called Sebastian at all times from now on.) Enjoy the next few new chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work. Any similarities to other fanfiction stories are completely coincidental.

* * *

I came home from work early on Tuesday to surprise Draco with dinner. He normally cooked but I wanted to make something special for him. I had searched through recipes on my work computer during my lunch break and found something for baked salmon and then instructions for asparagus with cheese baked on a pastry. I had gotten everything I needed at the store and hurried home but when I opened the door I saw Draco at his desk.

"Draco? What are you doing back so early?" I took my coat off and put it in the closet.

"Oh, I got fired." Draco said like it just happened every day.

"What?" I asked, freezing after setting the groceries down on the counter.

"Yeah, my new boss was looking for a way to fire me and I have a suspicion I know who filed the lengthy complaint against me. My boss said they couldn't have employees sleeping with clients. Which isn't even true because you weren't a client when I slept with you. Unfortunately because of who it was that complained, of course the company had no business but to listen to his blatant lies."

"Who complained?" I asked, suspecting Ron already.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Draco muttered before turning back toward his computer.

"I am going to kill him." I pulled out my wand and started putting my shoes back on. Draco stood up and hurried over to me. He put his hands on my arms, trying to settle me down.

"Stop, a decade ago I would have done it myself but it really doesn't matter. I already scheduled an interview for three jobs that I want. And all of these jobs have room for advancement unlike my previous position." He said, smiling at me.

"Are you sure? I've been dying to give Ron a piece of my mind."

"It wouldn't fix the situation." Draco pulled me tight in his arms. I loved it when he held me close. I felt like I was loved and that he wasn't doing it just for himself. I sank into his arms for a few minutes and then realized what had sparked this conversation.

I felt so selfish. He's probably had a hard day with losing his job, especially the social implications. Right then I realized just why he didn't read the prophet. "Draco?"

"Hmmm?" I smiled up at him and reached my hands above his neck before kissing him.

"I have a proposition for you." I whispered before kissing a spot on the side of his neck.

"And what would that be?"

"You wouldn't possibly have your old quidditch uniform would you?" He furrowed his brow and tilted his head to the side.

"I think. I haven't worn it in years though." I toke his hand and lead him to the bedroom.

"Well, why don't you find it while I transfigure some of my clothing into a Hogwarts uniform?" Draco smirked.

"Are you planning on getting my uniform dirty, Miss. Granger?"

"Possibly, would you rather be a quidditch captain teaching me how to ride a broom or a teacher disciplining me?" I tilted my head at him and looked up through my eyelashes. He was licking his lips and breathing heavily. I was happy to have thoroughly distracted him.

"Let's start with the quidditch captain, I would have to work out why you are serving detention and I'm not sure my brain is currently working."

"Pity, I find you intelligence to be sexy." I winked at him.

"Witch, you should leave and change or else I'm going to throw you down on the bed and have my way with you." Draco opened his trunk and started to dig through it.

"Your wicked way with me?" I raised my eyebrows and heard him laugh before I retreated to the bathroom so that I could prepare for a night of distracting my boyfriend.

**AN: Naughty Hermione, for those with the app who can't see the line breaks that I insert, how would you prefer for me to indicate the breaks?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work. Any similarities to other fanfiction stories are completely coincidental.

* * *

Draco had left early on Friday morning to make it to his first interview. My hours had shifted so that I didn't start until eight so there was no reason for me to wake up at five with him. I woke up and he'd already left. The bed felt cold and lonely without him in it and the apartment was far too quiet. I rarely ever spent time here without him and now I felt alone. I looked at the clock and groaned. I just wanted to go back to sleep. I got up slowly before making my way out to the kitchen. I made myself a cup of tea and stood in the kitchen, holding the hot mug in my hands.

I slowly sunk down to the floor, leaning against the drawers of the kitchen and looked at my tea. I suddenly felt overwhelmed with loneliness and I couldn't make myself get up off the floor. I just sat there for what felt like hours but could have been minutes. I knew my tea had gotten cold and I hadn't even taken a sip. I barely remember Draco opening the door and rushing over to my side. He had to shake me to get me to look at him.

"Hermione, please, answer me." Draco stared into my eyes and I let out a breath. I didn't even remember breathing. Draco reached up and wiped away moisture from my face. I couldn't remember when I started crying.

"What time is it?" I asked quietly.

"Just before noon." He said gently and I frowned. I had missed work, something I was really enjoying. I was able to acknowledge that I had started sobbing this time. Draco pulled the mug from my hands and set it aside before pulling me onto his lap and holding me close to him. He didn't ask any more questions, he just let me cry it out and soak his shirt, just like before.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Draco asked slowly when my sobs had quieted.

"I…I was alone." I tried to keep my voice quiet. I didn't want him to blame himself for having to leave early for an interview.

"I'm going to be leaving before you wake up if I get one of these jobs. What do you want to do to avoid this happening again?"

"I don't know. I don't know." I said and the sobs attempted to start up again. Draco quickly tried to calm me down.

"Hey, we'll think of something. What if you wake up with me or I'll leave you a note in the mornings? I don't want you to feel like I've left you." I nodded and Draco held me close for a while before speaking again. "You need to call Steve. He called me to ask if you were okay."

"I didn't mean to miss work. I really like my job. I just felt like I was frozen and I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything." Draco kissed me on the top of my head to reassure me that it was going to be okay. "I hate feeling like this."

"It isn't exactly an overnight process, Hermione. You will get better and I'm going to be there to help whenever you need me. I'm not going to leave you." I looked up and smiled at Draco after he had said that. I gave him a kiss on the lips and he slowly helped me stand. "Do you want to make it to the last part of your shift?"

I nodded and Draco took me into the bedroom and had me sit on the bed while he picked out something for me to put on. He got me to eat something after I cleaned myself up. After that he escorted me to work to make sure I was doing okay. He was hesitant to leave but decided to go say hello to Steve and then he'd come check on me before he went back to the flat. I told Lucy what had happened and apologized up and down about not calling but she simply gave me a hug and told me that things happen and she was just happy that I was okay. Of course Gabe diffused the situation by teasing me about Draco's good looks.

True to his word, Draco checked on me before he left and told me he'd be waiting at the flat for me to come home. I gave him a kiss and had to physically push him out the door to get him to leave me to my work. I suspected he was contemplating grabbing me a coffee or something just so he could come back and make sure I hadn't had another break down. Luckily, he stayed home and I worked an extra hour to make up for missing that morning. When I got home I saw Draco leaning against the railing watching for me. So I decided to take my sweet time going up the staircase. Draco simply shook his head and pulled me in for a hug before taking me inside to the delicious aroma of dinner. I went to the bedroom and noticed a box with a small bow wrapped around it, sitting on the bed.

"Open it." I turned and saw Draco leaning in the doorway, watching me. I pulled the bow off and opened the box to find a simple pair of black heels. Even though they were heels, they were in a style that I liked and the soles looked like they were comfortable.

"What are these for?" I asked. Draco shrugged and stepped into the room before kneeling in front of me. He grabbed the box and then slipped the shoes on my feet before sitting back against the bed.

"Walk around, see how they feel." Draco suggested so I did and they were remarkable. I didn't stumble and I was right, they were certainly as comfortable as my trainers.

"They're incredibly comfortable. Where'd you get them?" I asked.

"I saw them this morning at a boutique and I remembered you didn't own a pair of black heels."

"Please tell me you didn't spend too much on them." I asked with a worried look and Draco laughed. "These are too comfortable to be cheap shoes."

"If it will make you feel better, I wasn't uncomfortable with the price. And as for why the feel so good, you're a witch so you should be able to figure out what I did." Draco stood and gave me a kiss on the forehead before heading back to the kitchen to serve dinner. I sat back on the bed and did a quick detection charm and soon discovered that the sneaky Slytherin had done a cushioning charm on the soles of the shoes to make them more comfortable along with a balancing spell.

I put the shoes back in the box and placed them on the floor of the closet next to his dress shoes. I made my way into the living room where Draco was setting up the movie for the evening. I sat on the couch next to him and gave him a tight squeeze.

"You don't have to buy me things, you know." I said after he returned the hug.

"It's remarkably difficult not to. My last relationship was all about me saying something stupid and then buying the girl jewelry, flowers, and chocolate as a means of asking for forgiveness."

"Why are you asking for forgiveness?" I asked curiously

"I'm not. I just wanted to get you something. I mean, I have a lot of things to ask you for forgiveness for but that wasn't the point of me buying you a pair of shoes." Draco said. I kissed him on the cheek and then rolled up the sleeve of his shirt and caressed his tattoo.

"What you're doing for me right now more than suffices. Besides, do you think I'd be living with you if I didn't forgive you?" I smiled up at him.

"As much as I don't want to bring it up, we have a lot of bad history and things are going so well that I'm afraid I'll slip into old habits or we'll argue like we did back at school." Draco said quietly, not looking me in the eye. I softly rested my hand on his cheek, tilting his face so he had to look at me.

"Stop it. we'll deal with it when it happens. For right now, let's live in the moment and right now I want to eat a wonderful dinner that you made and then snuggle into your side while watching a movie with Heath Ledger."

"Do I need to be jealous?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Possibly, does the sex get better when you're jealous?" Draco rolled his eyes and flicked my forehead. "I'm just saying because it's already phenomenal and I can't imagine it getting any better."

"Just eat your dinner." Draco said while leaning forward to start the movie. I smirked at him, knowing he enjoyed the praise. Dinner was delicious, like always, and he seemed to really enjoy the movie. I even teased him during the sequence where the main actor thoroughly embarrassed himself by singing 'I Love You Baby' for the girl, saying it took my breath away and he simply pushed me into the couch and snogged me senseless then got a smug look on his face when he sat back up, leaving me all hot and bothered.

Lucky for me, the second the movie was done, Draco flicked his wand at the dishes to take care of themselves and then pulled me to the bedroom, disposing of our clothing as we went. Needless to say, I was putting _10 Things I Hate About You_ on my list of things to buy as soon as possible.

**AN: I'm hoping to do daily updates for the next few days because I have another seven to ten chapters sitting ready and I actually am nearly done writing the story (I think, I'm not giving a date where everything will be posted though because I write when the story comes to me). Thank you to the new readers as well as my followers. Please let me know what you think with a quick review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work. Any similarities to other fanfiction stories are completely coincidental.

* * *

Draco was already home when I got there after work and greeted me with a glass of wine, which surprised me since drinking was not one of his vices. Nonetheless I took the glass of red wine from him and cocked my head with a silent question.

"You are looking at the new loan supervisor for the Bank of London." Draco clinked glasses with me and took a drink while I had my mouth open in shock. It took me a minute but I finally squealed, grabbed both of our wine glasses, set them on the coffee table, and then attacked Draco with a huge hug and a series of excited kisses. He laughed after a minute and spun me around.

"I'm so proud of you." I said with a smile, leaning back to look at him.

"I'm proud of me too. I actually was offered all of the jobs but this one requires the fewest house calls. My hours are going to be a tad different than before, 6 to 2, Monday through Friday but I can always ask to shift them to start later in the day." Draco kissed my forehead and I remained quiet. "I start training on Monday."

"What will you do with yourself for the next two days?" I asked.

"I'll probably make this witch that I like elaborate meals and write poetry to quote to her before shagging her senseless each night. Or I could just read and study up on muggle culture like I should, but, you know, the first one sounds like more fun." Draco kissed my forehead while I giggled before pulling back and guiding me to the coffee table where I noticed he had already set out dinner. We had both sat down and Draco was about to start a movie when there was a knock at the door. Draco got up and answered it to find his neighbor as well as Sebastian standing there.

"I'm really sorry it's last minute, Draco. Can you watch him tonight?" Sarah asked apologetically.

"Of course, is everything alright?" Draco asked.

"Yeah…yeah. Um…I'm fine. Just, I have to go. Thanks." Sarah continuously looked over her shoulder. Sebastian gave his mother a hug and came into the flat. Sarah thanked Draco again before sprinting down the hall. Draco looked confused as he closed the door but didn't say anything.

"Hi, Mione." Sebastian said and I pulled him in for a hug. He had accepted that I had passed the cootie test and we really liked each other. He was quite energetic and loved talking to me, though he didn't always care for doing his homework. Sebastian got back up and ran over to the kitchen with his backpack of action figures and cars still on. Draco shook his head and followed the eight year old and they discussed what Sebastian wanted to eat for dinner.

We all crammed onto the couch once Draco had made a quick bowl of pasta for the small boy. Draco changed out the DVD so we ended up watching _Ice Age_ which was adorable and even Draco laughed at certain points. Once the movie was over, Sebastian got into his night clothes and was rolling around on the floor playing with a mix of action figures and superheros.

I pulled out a book and curled up next to Draco while he did some reading on his laptop. Around ten, I looked up and poked Draco when I noticed the room had gotten quiet. Draco smiled and put the laptop aside while he stood. Sebastian was passed out cold on the floor with a toy in each hand. I stood up and Draco picked Sebastian up before resting him on the couch. I made myself a cup of tea while Draco covered the small child with one of his spare blankets before coming up behind me and wrapping me up in his embrace.

"If you tell me you want one I might have to remove your reproductive organs." I said which caused him to freeze.

"No, holy shit no. I'm twenty three not forty, nor am I a woman. You do not have to worry about that. I will be the first to reach for my wand to cast a contraceptive spell." Draco assured.

"Thank goodness, cause I actually like those organs." Draco nuzzled his face into my neck and started nibbling.

"I'd demonstrate how much I like yours but unfortunately…" Draco started and I turned in his arms and gave him a big kiss.

"Why don't we make egg less cookie dough instead? It's nearly as good as sex." I asked and Draco flicked my forehead but reluctantly agreed that it was.

**6/3/15 AN: It's short but the next chapter was so long that I had to split it into three so that they would all be about 1500 words each. How do you like Sebastian? I based him on my little brother. He watched a TMNT marathon last weekend and I suffered in the same room. We watched nearly every episode of the new show. Ice cream kitty is rather freaky.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work. Any similarities to other fanfiction stories are completely coincidental.

I peeked through the drapes for the second time that night watching for Draco's neighbor, Sarah, to arrive to pick up her son who was currently sleeping on the couch. It was nearly two in the morning by this point.

"Do you think she's okay, Draco?" I asked quietly when I turned from the window.

"I honestly don't know. She normally comes back around midnight at the very latest."

"You know I don't mind having Sebastian here but what are we supposed to do?" Draco sighed from his chair by his desk. "We can't go out and look for her because we can't leave him and neither of us should go out alone."

Draco stood up and walked over to me. He looked over at Sebastian.

"He'll be fine on the couch for the night, he thinks of it as a treat."

"Draco, what happens if his mother doesn't come back? Do we call the police?" Draco frowned before shaking his head.

"Sarah is into some really nasty shit, she'd get locked away for years if the police were involved. I might be able to call in a favor with an old friend who could help me track her down if it comes to that." I wrapped my arms around his waist and gave him a quick kiss.

"Something just feels wrong, Draco." I said after a minute.

"I feel it too. There's nothing we can do but wait, though." Draco mumbled into my hair. We both looked over at the young boy snuggled up under a blanket on the couch. "We need to get some sleep. I'm suddenly glad we both have tomorrow off."

Draco led me to the bedroom and we both settled into a restless night of sleeping. We both woke up several times that night whenever we heard some odd noise. I grabbed my wand several times when I woke and I know Draco slept with his hand under his pillow, his grip tight around his wand for the first time in years. We both finally gave up on sleeping around six in the morning and settled for a strong cup of tea to get us through the day. Sebastian was still sleeping on the couch so I settled on Draco's lap while he was in his office chair.

Draco leaned his head against my shoulder and we both remained quiet throughout the morning. We both remembered this feeling from the war. We knew something had happened to Sarah and now we were just waiting to hear what had happened. The 'what' was never good though, not in our experience. Draco and I both looked up when we heard a commotion coming from outside the flat. I stood and Draco grabbed his wand from his bedroom, holding it behind his back just in case. I grabbed my wand and stood in front of Sebastian as Draco opened the door. He quickly pocketed his wand and turned toward me.

"It's the police. They're going into Sarah's flat." Draco said and glanced back outside. His head tilted up toward the sky and he took a step back. "Granger? Get Potter…now." I hurried to his side and looked up to see the Dark Mark floating in the sky above the complex.

"Go talk to the police, I'll send a patronus to summon Harry." Draco nodded with a terrified look on his face before he went to go talk to the police. Draco's hand was in his pocket and I could see it was gripping his wand. I glanced over to see Sebastian still asleep. It took me a few attempts but I was finally able to summon my otter and I sent her off to fetch Harry. I walked toward the door and stood in the frame, watching as Draco talked to the officer. It took another five minutes before I saw Harry coming up the steps with a few aurors following behind him but he had a worried look on his face. Harry saw me and looked around at the scene. He approached me and had clearly missed Draco.

"Why are the muggle police here?" He asked me.

"I don't know, we just woke up and we saw the mark in the sky. The woman is a muggle, Harry." Harry nodded before looking back over to the officers.

"Keep your wand on hand just in case." Harry said before approaching the group of officers with the two other aurors following behind him. Draco looked over at the approaching group and met Harry's gaze. Harry immediately grabbed Draco and pushed him up against the wall. "What did you do, Malfoy?"

"I didn't do anything, Potter. Get your hands off of me." Draco said with frustration. "I woke up and saw the mark. I told Hermione to summon you."

"So the mark just happened to appear above your location? You're behind this, Malfoy, I know it." Harry still hadn't released Draco from his grasp and Hermione was struggling to keep her position by Sebastian. Her wand was gripped tight and she noticed the two aurors each had a hand in their pocket.

"My neighbor was murdered, Potter. Talk to the officer before you start pointing fingers." Malfoy hissed back. Harry released him and Draco straightened his night clothes like he was straightening a three piece suit. Harry turned back and looked at me.

"He was with me all night, Harry. We saw Sarah around six last night and I've been with him ever since." Harry shook his head at me and I knew he would have been yelling at me if he wasn't on duty, as it was he was probably going to get written up for assaulting Draco. Harry turned and approached the officer who had been talking to Draco. After a few minutes, the two other aurors went into the flat and aided in the investigation. Draco walked over to me and I put my wand in my pocket before wrapping an arm around his waist.

"They found her by the river about three hours ago. I had no idea how bad of a crowd she was involved in. If I had I would have reported it to the ministry." Draco said after a few minutes.

"So she was a witch?" I asked while watching Harry conduct his investigation.

"No, she was a muggle or at least she has a muggle identity. I'm supposed to go into the station to identify the body later today. The officer said it was brutal though and most of her injuries were inflicted while she was still alive." Draco said quietly.

"That certainly sounds like Death Eaters." I muttered and glanced back at Sebastian. "What's going to happen with Sebastian?"

"He doesn't have any family. I know I bugged Sarah about drawing up a will months ago but I don't know if she ever did. If she did then I hope she granted me custody. I don't want him going off with some stranger."

"I don't either, Draco." I said. Harry walked over to us after a minute and looked at me.

"What do you know about this woman?" He asked, I looked up at Draco and shook my head. I didn't know what to say.

"I knew she was in with a bad crowd but I had no idea how bad. I never got the impression that she knew who I was. I don't doubt that she was around people capable of hurting her though, muggle or wizard." Draco answered for me, receiving a glare from Harry. I had just about enough of his attitude and bias.

"Harry James Potter! You will get over this ridiculous child hood grudge this instant. I will not stand for you acting this way towards my boyfriend. Now get over it or I will curse you so badly you'll wish you had never met me." Draco pulled me back into the flat after I had gotten all of that out and gave my shoulder a squeeze before closing the door behind him, effectively shutting me off from what was happening.

**AN 6/4/15: Next chapter should be uploaded tomorrow. We shall see what happens to Sebastian then. Let me know if you have any questions.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work. Any similarities to other fanfiction stories are completely coincidental.

* * *

I looked over my shoulder and noticed Sebastian was stirring in his spot on the couch. I went over to the desk and placed my wand in the top drawer before going back out to the living room. Sebastian sat up and stretched before greeting me with a huge smile.

"Hi Mione!" He was always so bright and full of energy. I had a hard time keeping a smile off of my face.

"Morning, Sebastian. Are you hungry?"

"Yep, can I watch cartoons?" He said, looking eagerly at the laptop.

"Of course, sweetie. Do you want some pop tarts?" I asked, moving to a cabinet in the kitchen. I looked back in the living room when he didn't respond and saw he was getting the show started. I repeated my question and got a positive response this time. I brought out the package and a glass of milk and sat on the couch next to him, absently nibbling on my own pop tart. I was more than annoyed that Draco had pushed me away and was ready to give him a piece of my mind as soon as we got a minute alone. I was left to stew in the flat for over half an hour, my only sense of time being when the show changed over to a new episode.

Finally, Draco opened the door and gestured for me to come talk to him for a minute. Sebastian was absorbed in his show so he didn't notice Draco. I opened my mouth to reprimand Draco but he started speaking first.

"They found a will but it's unofficial and Potter has half a mind to not honor it though it will go through the muggle system so his hands are tied. He's going down to the station now and the other two are going to the crime scene to confirm whether or not the mark is related to the murder and not a threat against me or an attempt to frame me at least. And he did check my wand and found that the last charm I cast was the contraceptive one from a few nights ago. I was quite pleased with the look on his face after that. Oh and don't you dare ever try to protect me from people's opinions of me again. I was fully aware that Potter was going to accuse me before actually investigating the scene." Draco got out quickly, never giving me the opportunity to interject. He took a few deep breaths after all of that. I stood still with my lips pursed and waited for him to allow me permission to speak. He caught on after a few minutes and nodded that he was done.

"What happens to Sebastian in the mean time?" I asked. Draco blinked in surprise by my reaction and took a second to answer.

"I'll find out when I go to the station. Hopefully they won't raise a fuss and they'll honor the will so that I can be made his legal guardian today." Draco said and looked at me cautiously, still waiting for me to bite his head off.

"Does he need to go with you then?" I asked patiently.

"Are you sure you're not mad at me?" He asked in disbelief.

"I'd like to deal with that later, in private preferably." I said with a small smile and Draco frowned but nodded.

"You'll tell me when I screw up, though?" He asked cautiously. "I don't want you to hold it in, particularly because you're remarkably attractive when you're yelling at me."

I rolled my eyes and noticed he had a hesitant smirk on his face. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and he followed that with a kiss to my forehead.

"Alright, I need to get dressed and make sure Sebastian is ready for a trip. Shit, how do I get him down to the station? Hermione…"

"You'll take a cab. I'll come with you to help if you need me to." I said gently. Draco nodded and opened the door to the flat so that we could go back inside. He noticed Sebastian was up and took a deep breath before offering a greeting toward him. Sebastian gave him a quick greeting before returning to bouncing up and down in response to his action filled show. Draco went to go get changed and prepped for the day, putting on something slightly more professional than casual for the day. He went to take care of Sebastian while I got myself prepared for the day, following his lead of wearing something a little less casual than normal.

I went back out and snuck my wand into my purse and looked at Draco. He was wearing a black shirt with black slacks and a black blazer. He had forgone the tie but had gelled his hair. I watched as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his glasses off before slipping them back on. He reminded me slightly of the boy I knew back in school but for some reason I was completely okay with that. He knew he was in for a fight when it came to the custody matter and to have him wearing something a little more 'Malfoy' reassured me that he was going to get what he wanted. After all, Malfoys always get what they want. He looked up at me once he was done helping Sebastian with his shoes and jacket and noticed me eyeing him.

"Ready?" He asked me and I nodded. Draco took Sebastian's hand and led us all out to the main street, being careful to keep Sebastian from seeing the police tape on the door of his home. I hadn't heard what Draco had told the boy but I'm sure he hadn't told him everything considering the bounce that was still in his step. I hailed a cab for the three of us and we all squeezed into the back. I paid the driver after and noticed Draco was paying close attention the entire time. For some reason I had forgotten that the muggle world was still foreign to him. I guess I had just thought that he had become completely comfortable in it since it had become a part of his life.

We entered the station and Sebastian was asking us questions about everything. I tried to answer him the best I could but Draco was simply hopeless and gave joking answers half the time, and I was really glad that Sebastian laughed whenever Draco gave him an answer. Draco walked over to the main counter while I took Sebastian over to a wall of logos for the various police departments. Draco came back over after a minute and knelt down in front of Sebastian.

"Hey bud, you're going to get to spend some time with one of the women who work here. She's going to ask you some questions and talk to you for a bit." Sebastian nodded and looked up as a lady walked over with a smile on her face.

"Am I in trouble?" Sebastian asked Draco.

"No, you're not in trouble." Draco shook his head and gave a reassuring smile. He stood up and Sebastian took the woman's hand, glancing back at Draco for a moment.

"He knows that something's wrong." I said quietly.

"He's a smart kid. He asked about his mom this morning and I didn't know what to tell him." Draco looked at me before we were approached by an officer. I nodded at Draco and sat in the waiting area while he was taken down to the morgue to identify the body. I pulled out the book I had brought with me and got through nearly a hundred pages before Draco came out and started angrily pacing in front of me.

**AN 6/5/15: These chapters feel really short but all the other chapters are this short so I don't know. If you haven't been reading it I highly suggest reading The Ones Who Ran which is post war where Harry is defeated. I've read each chapter at least three times and I'm anxious for the rest of the story to be released.**

**As always, let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions. Constrictive criticism and all that shit.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work. Any similarities to other fanfiction stories are completely coincidental.

* * *

I cautiously set my book back in my purse and waited for him to tell me what was going on. I didn't have to wait long.

"They're refusing to honor the will, and even if they did I would have to wait over a month before he'll be able to stay with us but that would be after I passed a plethora of household inspections as well as psychological tests. And… and even if I got custody they'd do monthly checks to make sure I'm a fit guardian. Merlin's beard it's ridiculous." Draco finished his pacing and sat down next to me with his hands rubbing his face in frustration. I gently rubbed his back. "They have someone from muggle relations in there and she's the one causing all these issues. She's using ever law she knows to keep Sebastian from me. They're going to put him in an orphanage instead of honoring the will."

I nodded before pulling out my phone and making a quick phone call, Draco looked at me and his jaw dropped while he listened to what I was saying. Halfway through the call I noticed Harry coming out of the station and shaking his head at the two of us. I stood and grabbed on to his sleeve, preventing him from leaving while I finished my call.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Who did you send from muggle relations?" I asked.

"I didn't send anyone from muggle relations." He responded.

"Well someone's here and their causing a huge hold up with the issue of custody of Sarah's son. He doesn't have any family Harry. They're going to put him in an orphanage instead of allowing Draco guardianship."

"Good, that's what they should do." Harry said firmly.

"So you're saying the courts shouldn't have honored Sirius's plea for guardianship, had he made it, based on his history?" I questioned.

"That's different, he was wrongly charged." Harry said quickly but I went into another speech before he could say anything else.

"It isn't any different, people still would have been suspicious of Sirius because he had been charged with the crime and they wouldn't have trusted him with you. I'm begging you, Harry, just try and talk some sense into whoever is here from muggle relations." Harry frowned and eyed Draco who was pointedly looking elsewhere. "I'll be living there too and helping out with Sebastian. Draco's the only father figure the boy's ever had, don't take that away from him."

"I hate it when you back me into a corner, Hermione." Harry muttered after glaring at her for a moment. "Fine, I'll go talk to them but don't expect much."

"Thank you, Harry. I owe you." I said and gave him a big hug. "Draco, did you see who it was from muggle relations?"

"I thought I saw Cho Chang in there but I could be wrong." Draco told us. My smile grew quite broad at that statement and Draco furrowed his brow in confusion.

"That could definitely work to our advantage." I said while watching Harry shake his head and say something unintelligible at my hopeful tone but he went back into the main office to see if he could sway Cho's vote in our favor. As he walked into the office, I saw Pansy and Steve walk into the entrance and went over to greet them. Draco stood and followed me, offering Steve a handshake and allowing Pansy to attack him with a hug. She nodded politely at me which I returned with a genuine smile regardless of our history. She was Draco's friend and we needed her help.

"So, a custody issue? I'm surprised you didn't call Lucy about this." Steve said to me.

"Well, I was hoping Pansy could be used as a character witness if necessary and I take it you have a general idea of Draco's history. Harry is in there trying to sway the ministry representative to ease up on Draco but he isn't sure how much pull he has." I started.

"What were they saying in regards to Sebastian?" Steve asked Draco.

"The ministry is insisting that I'm unfit to be guardian. The will isn't legal even though there is one and even if they do grant me custody there'll be a one month waiting period while I have household inspections as well as undergoing psychological testing. Even if I'm granted custody after that period, someone will come by once a month and check to make sure I'm not endangering Sebastian and they'll be allowed to take him away at a moment's notice." Draco explained and Steve frowned.

"Technically that is the law but it's rarely followed. Besides, there isn't enough money going into child protective services for them to actual spend that much time on one case. We have two character witnesses and now you have a lawyer so we should be able to speed up the process." Steve said after a minute and opened the door to the offices, guiding everyone in with him. Not three seconds later a small body ran toward the group and attached himself to Draco. Draco looked at me with a pained expression before kneeling down in front of Sebastian.

"I want to go home," Sebastian whined to Draco, "why can't you take me home?"

"I know bud, I'm working on it. I thought you liked Ms. Williams." Draco encouraged.

"I want mummy. I want to go home." Sebastian started crying and Draco wrapped his arms around the kid and just held him for a minute waiting patiently for the fit to end. I looked up and noticed Harry and Cho taking the scene in. Both were clearly stunned by the affection Draco was showing the boy. Harry met my gaze and I gave him a pleading look. He nodded after a minute and turned back toward Cho. Draco pulled back from Sebastian for a minute.

"I need you to spend a little more time with Ms. Williams and then we will spend some time talking? And I bet if you asked nicely, Pansy will go fetch some ice cream." Draco added the last part quietly and Sebastian wiped a tear away while giving him a little smile. "I know you've been on your best behavior today and I need you to keep doing that for a bit longer, can you do that?"

Sebastian nodded toward Draco and let Ms. Williams take him back to one of the windowed rooms off the main office. Draco turned back towards Steve and gave him a determined look.

"We have to win this, Steve. I can't let him get put in an orphanage because of what I did when I was a kid." Steve nodded and wrapped his arm around Pansy's back. Draco led us to the desk I assumed he had been at earlier and introduced us to the team that was currently dealing with the case. Cho came over with Harry after a minute and pulled the team leader aside, telling us to sit tight and not discuss anything until the conversation was done with. Pansy was given the available chair, being six months pregnant. Draco stood next to me with his hands in his pockets and talked quietly with Steve about a few small things. When Cho and the team leader came back, Cho offered me a small smile and I returned it regardless of our history. I actually felt more keen to being nice to Pansy than to Cho. The team leader sat and reopened the file.

"Well, it would appear that Ms. Chang is resending her earlier statement and is in full support of granting Mr. Malfoy custody of Sebastian. That being said, we would like you to be seen for psychological evaluation as well as a home investigation before the decision is made in regards to custody." The team leader said.

"I don't think that's necessary, considering there are two character witnesses who can attest to the interactions between Draco and Sebastian. Besides, it will cost the department more money to send the child to a facility in the mean time." Steve responded "Draco is requesting temporary custody until a home visit can occur and then custody can either be immediately granted or denied."

"How much time have your witnesses spent observing the interactions between the two?"

"Mrs. Erickson has spent at least a dozen evenings with the two while Miss. Granger has spent four evenings with the two. Both women also grew up around Mr. Malfoy so they have observed his personality traits." Steve responded, gesturing to each of us respectively.

"Mrs. Erickson will you follow Alex into the next room for a few minutes? Miss. Granger, if you would follow Neil?" Each of us followed the respective officer. The questions were exactly what I expected, simple questions about what I'd observed as well as my personal observation of Draco's personality. I was nervous about answering a few questions, suddenly regretting the decision to make me a character witness given my history with Draco but Neil didn't delve too deep into uncomfortable topics.

Before long I was back out in the main area standing by Draco who looked like a solid rock. The team went off to discuss things and I looked around, noticing that Harry had left. I made a mental note to send him a thank you note as well as Ginny's favorite flowers. The team leader came back and sat at his desk making a few notes in the file before addressing us.

**AN: I know we've seen that Draco has becoming sweet toward Hermione but we hadn't truly seen him be protective toward Sebastian. Draco's been watching Sebastian since the boy was four years old, so about half of his life.**

**I would also like to say that I have absolutely no idea how the actual process would work in a case like this so for the sake of the story, we are just going to say this is the law.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work. Any similarities to other fanfiction stories are completely coincidental.

* * *

"We are granting the request for temporary custody and we will be sending an agent out to investigate you're residence in two weeks. If, for some reason, the agent finds issue with the residence or your treatment of Sebastian, your request for full custody will be denied. However, if there are no issues with the visit, you will become Sebastian's legal guardian." The team leader said to Draco who let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, really. I appreciate what you have done for Sebastian." Draco moved forward and shook the man's hand. Draco made his way over to Sebastian, not waiting for the rest of us. Pansy rolled her eyes and allowed Steve to help her from her seat. I watched as Draco picked Sebastian up and brought him back over toward us. Sebastian smiled in our direction.

"Miss. Pansy, does the baby want ice cream?" Sebastian asked with hopeful eyes.

"When doesn't the baby want ice cream?" Pansy rolled her eyes and Sebastian cheered in Draco's arms.

"Alright bud, you're getting too big for me to hold you." Draco teased before setting him down. Sebastian ran toward the door and Draco walked quickly after him, working to keep up. The three of us followed along soon after, finally catching up to the two boys outside of the station as they were watching the cars. Sebastian was telling Draco about the details of some of the cars that were passing and Draco nodded along.

"They really are cute together." I said quietly.

"He's good for Draco. Draco's really mellowed out and become more accepting since he started caring for the boy. I don't know what Draco would have done if Sebastian had been put in an orphanage." Pansy said in response. We stood there watching the two boys for a moment, Steve checking his phone for messages. Pansy turned toward me after a moment. "So…you and Draco? I can't say I'm surprised considering he spent half of our school years obsessing over you, though back then he was plotting how best to torment you but you know how boys are." Pansy winked after that last statement.

"It really was unexpected but I can't say I'm not appreciative. He's kind of my savior at the moment even though he'll deny it up and down."

"He might say that to your face but the more you stroke his ego the better the sex is, believe me, I know." I turned red as Pansy gave me a knowing smile.

"Pans…" Steve said in a warning tone.

"She was living with the Weasel for years. She needs advice on how to get good sex." Pansy said innocently. "Besides, you know I'd never leave you for Drakie, he's too much like a brother."

"That's disturbing, Parkinson." I added.

"It's Erickson, actually." Pansy said, wrapping her arm around her husband so that she could show off her diamond ring.

"Pans, I guarantee that Hermione can't identify the size of your ring so your attempt to show off has been wasted. Might I add that you lost the opportunity for a ring twice that size?" Draco walked over with Sebastian holding his hand. Pansy stuck her tongue out at Draco before giving her husband a deep kiss

"You're an attention hog, love." Steve told his wife once she broke the kiss.

"I've been called worse." She shrugged.

"You've also called people worse. I seem to remember certain phrases being directed at Draco merely three weeks ago." Steve said with a raised eyebrow. Pansy looked affronted.

"He called me fat!" She accused.

"That's not all I called you." Draco muttered under his breath. Pansy gave him an evil glare and Draco merely smiled sweetly in return. "So, ice cream. I believe I spotted a place not far from here. Is the pregnant woman unable to walk that measly distance or will we need to fetch a carriage for you?"

"Kiss my a–"

"Language!" I called out before Pansy could finish the statement.

* * *

The ice cream parlor was bustling by the time we got there and we had Pansy steal us a few seats while we all ordered ice cream. Draco let Sebastian have two scoops and got a small cone himself, muttering something about hoping Sebastian didn't make him eat leftover sherbet.

We all sat together and let Sebastian lead the conversation while we ate our ice cream. Sebastian took a few bites out of his before declaring he was done so Draco finished the rest for him. Pansy talked about the baby for a little bit and she suddenly reminded me of Ginny when she had been pregnant with James. I smiled and was suddenly looking forward to finding a gift for the Ericksons.

There was a lull in the conversation and Draco asked Sebastian to go outside with him for a minute to talk. The three of us watched as Draco sat with Sebastian on a bench and start to explain what had happened that morning. I had to wipe away a tear when Sebastian clung to Draco's jacket, crying hysterically. Steve was rubbing Pansy's back while she looked on with a worried expression. Draco held the boy tight and let him grieve. I suddenly realized that Draco's choice of an all black wardrobe might not have been him grabbing what he felt comfortable in, but an outfit expressing the fact that he was mourning.

It took a full hour but eventually Draco turned toward us and motioned for us to come out and join them. When we reached them we realized that Sebastian had exhausted himself and was asleep in Draco's arms. I noticed but didn't comment on the fact that Draco had shed a fear tears as well.

"Thank you for your help today, I truly appreciate it." Draco said, standing up with the sleeping boy in his arms.

"Anytime, let us know if you need anything." Steve said and Pansy nodded in agreement, holding onto her husband's arm. Draco nodded his appreciation. The two of them disappeared down an alley, I assumed to side along back home. I wrapped my arm around Draco's waist and we slowly walked toward the main road so that I could hail a cab. We spent the trip back to the flat in silence and I unlocked the door to the flat. Draco laid Sebastian down on the couch and covered him with a blanket. He made his way back toward me and pulled me close to him letting out a long sigh filled with various emotions from the day. I squeezed him tight and gave him a few minutes to just let go.

Draco really had grown up since I had known him. He was so much more expressive with his emotions than he used to be. He knew how to compose himself but wasn't afraid to express his emotions around those he trusted, he no longer had to fear that they would be used against him. I leaned up and gave Draco a long kiss that he returned in kind. I wasn't sure what we were expressing in that exact moment but we both needed it.

"We're going to have to be careful about when we use magic now." Draco said after pulling back.

"We're also going to need a bigger flat." Draco sighed and nodded into my shoulder. "We'll deal with it in the morning. For right now, let's just appreciate the fact that Sebastian can count on you to always be there for him."

Draco looked at me and gave me a sad smile. "Pretty shitty circumstances, though."

"Yeah, well, when has life ever been easy for us?"

"It was easier before we met Harry bloody Potter." Draco muttered into my hair causing me to laugh.

"Remind me to send him a thank you card and flowers." Draco groaned at my comment and turned to look at Sebastian. "He'll be okay. It's just going to take some time."

**AN 6/8/15: So Draco gets granted temporary custody. Poor Sebastian, losing his mom. Let's hope Draco is up for the task of being a dad. Everyone who thinks nay, raise their hand.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work. Any similarities to other fanfiction stories are completely coincidental.

It was precisely three in the afternoon on Tuesday and Draco was immensely pleased that Hermione had agreed to pick Sebastian up from school today after he had yesterday. He had gone in early on Monday morning to talk to the school about changes that needed to be made to their records. Draco had already been an emergency contact but now he was the primary and Hermione was the back up. That had been the first on his to-do list and now he was taking care of the second thing on his to-do list, finding a new place for the three of them to live. He was taking another major blow to his pride as he rode in the ministry elevator where he was receiving all sorts of nasty looks, though those were much easier to accept than the conversation he was about to have.

Draco exited the elevator on the appropriate floor and had the worst luck with running into Weasley on his way out. The idiot roughly ran into Draco's shoulder and kept moving without a backward glance. Draco grit his teeth and took a deep breath while using Weasley's own words against him, he truly wasn't worth it. Draco continued to move through the aurors' office and found himself in front of Potter's office. He took a deep breath before he knocked on the door. He heard Potter tell him to come in and he slowly opened the door. There was no going back. He just wished it had been anyone except Harry bloody Potter. It just seemed like his life revolved around the git.

"That was fast. I sent the owl off not five minutes ago." Harry said when he looked up.

"What owl?" Draco asked while still standing. He was most certainly going to make Potter offer him a seat though he doubted the idiot knew proper procedure with guests.

"The owl about your neighbor's case. It has nothing to do with you but it's a good thing you got custody of the kid. Turns out Sarah's dear old dad has been sitting in Azkaban for thirty years. He was one of the first to have taken the mark and his daughter got thrown into an orphanage and never received formal training because her adoptive parents rejected magic. She was killed by former Death Eaters, the work is similar to Lauren Alton." Harry said and Draco nodded in understanding.

"Well, I'm glad you found all of that out but I actually came down for a different reason." Draco said before just taking a seat across from Harry. "You inherited all the Black properties including the ones that my mother rescinded right after my father went to prison. I'd like to buy one of them back."

"Look, Malfoy. I did the research into Sarah because it is my job. I helped Sebastian because Hermione asked. I have no interest in helping you further." Harry scowled across the desk.

"I understand, however I'm currently living in a one bedroom flat which now is supposed to house three people. And if what you said is true, Sebastian should start showing magic soon and should grow up in a magical neighborhood." Draco started and paused when Harry didn't stop scowling. "Potter, why is it that whenever something happens to me it always has something to do with you. For fuck's sake, my girlfriend happens to be your best friend and Merlin knows I didn't plan on that happening. And of course you had to be the one to inherit the Black family fortune instead of it continuing with a blood relative.

"Just tell me what you want for the house and I'll find some way to get you the money or do whatever you want." Draco finished with a pleading tone and Harry's scowl softened.

"What do you want with Hermione?"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, taken off guard.

"Why her? Why did you of all people have to be the one to get her out of this horrid phase?" Harry demanded.

"Believe me, I don't know why it was me. Merlin knows I don't deserve her but she needed something stable and secure and for some reason she thought I was stable and secure."

"She said that she's happy with you and I find that rather hard to believe."

"Yeah, well, I found it hard to believe that she let Weasley sleep with anything that had an opening. And I imagine you find it hard to believe that they didn't work out." Draco drawled out.

"No, we all figured they'd eventually see they were too different for it to work. I just can't believe you were the one who fixed her." Harry shook his head.

"She's not fixed. Far from it actually. But I intend to stick by her side as long as she'll have me because I'm not going to intentionally fuck up something good in my life." Draco scratched at his left arm before unbuttoning his sleeve and slowly rolling it up. Harry drew his wand and pointed it at Draco who ignored him and continued to pull up his sleeve until his tattoo was fully on display. He looked at Harry once he was done. "I take it you know the significance? I slipped up and let her see it and she moved in that night. For some reason, the girl I tormented relentlessly when we were kids now trusts me more than anyone else in the world. If you're wondering if she's safe with me, the answer is yes. I won't ever hurt her."

Harry nodded and sat back down while keeping his wand out just in case. Just because Hermione trusted Draco, didn't mean Harry trusted him.

"Do you know which house it is?" Harry asked reluctantly. Draco was immediately filled with hope.

"I know the area it was in, not the exact address though. I visited a few times when I was a kid."

"And you think Hermione will like it?" Harry asked with a raised brow.

"It has a more country feel while still being modern and traditional at the same time. My mother hated it but my Grandmother was the one who decorated it so she didn't take anything down. Hermione should like it but if she hates it I'll figure something else out." Draco shrugged.

"I'll go down to Gringott's and find the deed if you'll write down what you know about it. And don't bother paying for it. I have more money then I know what to do with and I'd rather see you as little as possible. I also forgot about Hermione's birthday the last two years so I'm making up for that." Harry passed over a piece of paper and Draco pulled a pen out of his pocket to write down what he knew about the house. Harry looked over the information and nodded. Draco stood as did Harry and the two men stood awkwardly for a moment.

"Thank you, Potter. For a hell of a lot of things this week, I guess. Hermione was going to sign your wife up for a weekly flower delivery or something and write your name on the cards. I'm not sappy so I'm not taking any credit for that." Draco said and took a step back toward the door. Harry nodded and gestured for the door.

"Hey Malfoy, what's with the glasses? Are you trying to imitate me?" Harry said before Draco could escape which cause Draco to groan.

"If you couldn't tell, the frames are grey and the lenses are rectangular. The last thing I'd want is for anyone to compare me to you." Draco said rather tersely.

"Glad to know you're still you, Malfoy." Harry said in an unusually pleasant tone which threw Draco off but he really honestly could have cared less. Draco took that as a cue that the meeting was officially over. He let out a relaxing breath as he shut the door behind him and made his way toward the elevator. He apparated to the alley by his flat and walked in to find Hermione helping Sebastian with his homework while he could smell something delicious cooking. He walked over and gave Hermione a kiss on her forehead and then the two shared a smile.

"How did your errand go?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Better than expected. Much better." Draco said with a smile.

Harry sent the owl two days later with the deed signed over to Draco. Draco would have to file some paperwork with the ministry to complete the trade but the house was officially his. He didn't waste time and apparated to the house immediately after work. The house was on the outskirts of a muggle area and had to be at least two hundred years old. He walked around it, hoping that it would be good enough for the two people who were now depending on him. The front room had a rather large floo and was the most ostentatious of all the rooms in the house considering it was also meant for simple entertaining. It reminded him of the manor. There was a master suite on the ground floor as well as a library, a kitchen, and a decent sized dining room. Upstairs, there were four bedroom and two bathrooms. The entire house was furnished and had been under a stasis charm so there wasn't any dust or a stuffy smell. The furnishings in the house, besides the ones in the front room, were actually quite nice and simple. The house wasn't overly green, black, and silver, a fact that he was sure Hermione would appreciate. And Draco knew that she would just go nuts over the fact that they had a library, though she would definitely be adding muggle books to their collections and setting up a shelf dedicated to Sebastian.

It was actually the upstairs portion of the house that sold Draco on the place. He walked into the rooms and found that one had been left as a nursery. He went to move beyond the room but when his eyes passed over the rocking chair he saw a vision of Hermione nursing a curly haired blonde. His breath caught in his throat as the vision faded away. Draco wasn't one for divination and he knew that they were nowhere near that point as a couple but the vision warmed his heart. He peeked in another room and saw the perfect room for Sebastian. It was rather plain but the walls were a perfect blue and Draco had an idea that he could find some posters with the characters from the shows that Sebastian liked as well as filling the baskets in the room with the toy cars and action figures that the boy carted around.

Draco took some time with taking down the nursery and putting the furniture up in the attic as well as changing the wards on the house. He approached the library and frowned, the dark arts book had to be hidden, as well as some of the more obscure charms texts. He'd settle for a notice-me-not charm on the rest of the magical collection until Hermione decided what she wanted to do with the books. With that, those books boxed themselves up and made their way up into neat piles in the attic next to the crib. He went down to the front room and added some additional lighting and felt better about the place.

Draco apparated near where Sebastian's school was, the boy would be out of class shortly and made the walk to the front gate where he waited for the young boy. In just over a week, they would meet with the woman assigned to their case and she would either grant or deny Draco custody. Draco still hadn't told Sebastian about magic nor had he told Hermione about Sarah's family history. He was intending to do so after the government official came around to tell him everything he was doing wrong.

Sebastian met Draco with a big smile and his teacher greeted him again, telling him how Sebastian had done in his work that day. Draco listened intently and took note of what Sebastian needed work on, mentally reminding himself to ask Hermione for help with the muggle history that the woman was referring to.

Draco decided to call a taxi, remembering how Hermione had the last time, and he took Sebastian to the new house to see what he would think. Sebastian talked nonstop about how school was that day and everything he had done at recess. Draco was pleased that Sebastian was mostly back to acting like himself. He had been very quiet and moped about the house the last few days. He wasn't completely better, which Draco wasn't expecting, but he was doing much better, particularly with the counseling that the school was helping provide.

Sebastian's mouth dropped and he started running throughout the yard when they got to the house. Draco opened the front door and Sebastian took off. You could hear Sebastian exclaiming and running on the top floor. Needless to say, Sebastian was happy with the place and was eager to show Hermione though he promised to try and keep it a secret. The two took a taxi back to the flat and still beat Hermione home. Both boys worked on dinner and Sebastian was oddly giggly that night.

Hermione eyed them suspiciously but didn't ask a question. She was actually being particularly quiet that night. When prompted, she simply stated that she was tired and turned in for the night. It confused Draco but she was asleep when he went in an hour later, or she was a really good faker.

**AN: My computer crashed and it took me a few months to recover... I'm terribly sorry...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work. Any similarities to other fanfiction stories are completely coincidental.

**/\**

"Keep the blindfold on for a few more minutes."

"Draco, this is absurd. You're taking me to the new place, I figured that much out. Why is this necessary?" I heard Sebastian giggle in a conspiratorial way. "What are you two planning?"

"Relax, I might be a snake but I don't bite."

"I have evidence that proves otherwise." I muttered and I swore that I could hear Draco smirking at me. Sebastian pulled on my hand, moving me a few steps further forward. I could hear a door open and the two pulled me in a little further before stopping me.

"Alright, you can open now." I heard Draco say. I reached up and yanked the blindfold off and my jaw immediately hit the floor. Draco was smiling at me and I could tell he was nervous about my response but I trusted him. The front room was stunning and was clearly meant for proper entertaining. I explored and had the two boys following me around like puppy dogs. Draco pulled me away from the kitchen toward a set of double doors and smiled wildly before pushing both doors in and showing me into what was immediately my favorite room. It was perfect and I jumped into Draco's arms. I pulled back and looked up at him.

"How are we going to afford this place, Draco?"

"It's taken care of. I didn't have to offer money for this place. Just my first born child and what was left of my pride." I hit him on the shoulder and he nipped me on the nose before gesturing that Sebastian could run off and play in the house.

"Was that a floo in the front room?" I asked once I knew Sebastian was upstairs.

"Yep."

"Draco, what about Seb?"

"Again, taken care of. Honestly, woman, it's as if you don't remember that I was in Slytherin. I think things through thoroughly before doing anything unlike Gryffindorks." Draco smirked and I glared playfully at him. He nipped my nose again. "I'll tell you why tonight when we sleep in our new bed considering I packed everything while you two were out waiting for me to lock up the flat."

"Of course you did." I muttered before looking back and Draco. "Seriously, how did you get it?"

"It was part of my mother's dowry and she gave it back to the Black family when I was fifteen so I had to ask the man who inherited all the Black properties if I could buy it back. Luckily he said he has enough money and wants to deal with me as little as possible so he gave it to me. Believe me, what was left of my pride is truly and utterly gone." Draco said.

"You didn't!" I gasped at that. Draco had willingly gone to Harry to ask for yet another thing this week. He was lucky he made it out alive.

"I did. Let's keep it a secret." Draco leaned in conspiratorially. The two turned when they heard Sebastian run down the stairs.

"Draco! Draco! Come look!" Sebastian exclaimed before turning and running right back upstairs. I looked at Draco who shrugged before we followed the small boy upstairs. Once upstairs I nearly gasped in surprise.

"Well, I guess I don't have to wait until tonight to tell you." Draco said calmly while he watched several toys float around the room.

"Isn't this cool?" Sebastian asked before grabbing one of the superheroes that he had made fly.

"Very cool, want to see something else?" Draco asked with a smirk and pulled his wand out of his pocket.

"Wait!" I hollered before pulling my wand out and disarming Draco before making all the superheroes fly to a bin.

"Wow!" Sebastian said quietly and stared at the wand in my hand. "What's that?"

"Draco, can we speak privately?" I asked, worry flowing through me. How long had Draco known this? Why the hell didn't he tell me and why did we have to hide our magic from the kid?

"I'd like to talk to Sebastian first. I found out this was a possibility when I met with Potter, so stop worrying." Draco said reassuringly which caused me to let out a breath and give him his wand back.

"Okay, well, I'm going to make myself some tea and sit in the library." I said shakily before slowly backing out of the room.

"I promise we will talk later." Draco said before sitting down on the bed while Sebastian tried to touch his wand which Draco immediately pulled away from him. I retreated to the new kitchen and explored. I set the kettle on and opened all of the cabinets before pulling out the tea bags. I leaned against the counter and waited, listening to Sebastian's voice as he asked countless questions that Draco could actually answer for once.

I really did like the library and quickly found a chair that I was going to claim. The books on the shelves were all magical texts which I frowned at. I wasn't sure what Draco was thinking leaving books like this out where Sebastian or a government official could see them. I grabbed one that I hadn't read that looked like it was a few hundred years old so that I could read through it while I thought up how the discussion tonight would go. I looked up when Draco knocked on the door.

"I promise I was going to tell you tonight. I was going to keep it from him until after the custody dispute was finalized. I didn't anticipate him manifesting so quickly." Draco walked closer to my chair and I shut my book and set it on the table next to me. I nodded and pursed my lips. All my arguments sat in the back of my head and I had no interest in speaking to Draco right at this moment. We had been living together for all of a month and now we were responsible for a kid. Well, he was. Did I want to be responsible for a little wizard who was going to have to live under Draco's shadow? Was this when our relationship would end? We had only been together for a month. I was only here until I got back on my feet, right? Since when did I tie my life to another person's without ever thinking of me? Oh right, since forever. "Say something, Hermione."

I looked up and noticed the terrified look in his eyes. I must have stayed silent for quite some time. This was too much right now. I just wanted to get up in the morning and go to my job and deal with healing myself. I couldn't deal with another person and their issues along with mine. I was broken and broken people don't help create whole people.

"You're going to leave, aren't you?" Draco asked quietly.

"It's too much too fast." I said quietly and had to look away from Draco the minute I saw his lip quiver while he nodded.

"I…uh… understand." Draco looked away for a minute and I heard him sniffle before turning back toward me. "Just, don't leave today. You can stay in one of the guest bedrooms if you'd prefer. It might make it easier."

"I'm sorry –" I started but Draco cut me off by raising his hand.

"Don't, it's a major change. I get it. It's life, I can't say I'm not upset but… I respect your decision." Draco scratched at his left arm and I stood up and took a step forward to embrace him but he stepped back to avoid me.

"I'm going to go stay with Harry. It would be best if I left now, I think." Draco nodded and practically fled the room. When I went out I couldn't find him on the first floor but I saw my trunk over by the floo. I sighed and looked back at the house. Was I making the right choice?

I grabbed my trunk and a handful of floo powder and called out Grimmauld Place. I set my trunk down and sat on the couch. I could hear them in the kitchen and Ginny was calling out for whoever it was to come join them but I just couldn't. I put my face in my hands and started crying. He had been helping me heal and I was walking away from him. I was walking away because I wasn't going to be his focus anymore. The last week had been completely focused on Sebastian. What if I had had a breakdown? Who would Draco have chosen? Why did I need him to choose me? I could take care of myself.

"Hermione?" I looked up and noticed Harry walking into the room.

"I think I just broke up with Draco Malfoy." I said quietly. "And I think I made him cry."

"What happened?" Harry moved forward and sat next to me while taking me in his arms. They didn't feel right though. They weren't Draco's arms. I burst out crying and dug my face into Harry's shoulder.

"You… aren't… him." I sobbed out. Harry rubbed my back and didn't respond. I continued to sob and mumble incoherent things. "A month…Sebastian…I'm strong."

"You are strong, why don't you stay with us in the room you used to sleep in. The boys will love to see you and Ginny would appreciate getting to see you." Harry said gently and I slowly stopped sobbing.

"Don't tell Ron." I said quietly and I could feel Harry's head nod up and down above me. He stood and helped guide me up to my old room where he helped tuck me in. I laid there all night without moving. I didn't sleep and I didn't get up the next day when the sun rose. I stared at the wall and didn't think.

**AN: I honestly have to say I hate the previous chapter and that is part of what got me held up in this story. I kept trying to fix it and I just couldn't get it to do what I wanted. This chapter is really to address the fact that they did move way to fast and Draco well and truly acknowledges that back when he asked her to move in.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work. Any similarities to other fanfiction stories are completely coincidental.

**/\**

I called in sick on Monday and Lucy appreciated me telling her. I said I would be there Tuesday. I had lain in bed the entire weekend. Ginny had brought up ice cream on Sunday night once the kids were in bed and I sat with her while we each ate our own carton. I cried and recounted everything Draco had done for me and every logical reason as to why we should break up. She sat there and nodded in all the right places. It was the best thing for me. Monday saw me making lists and reorganizing the library at Grimmauld. Harry didn't complain, he just tried to get me to eat something that wasn't a frozen dairy product.

I went into work the rest of the week and then holed myself up in the library to 'fix' it. I worked to repair all the books and document them as well as set up an organization system that could easily be maintained in my opinion. Therefore I had to also make signs and put them up so that the system would be followed. I threw myself into work. I spent as much time sorting and organizing the files. I also went out and searched thrift stores for art for the office. I think it really added something to the place and Gabe seemed to like all my choices. I had half a mind to repaint the office as well and install a small library for the children's section.

Saturday arrived and I didn't know what to do. I fiddled with my thumbs and sat with a cup of strong black tea at the dining room table. I then added cream and sugar when I realized I was drinking it the way Draco normally did. Ginny was bustling about, getting the kids ready for swimming lessons or something. I looked up when I saw an owl tapping at the door and grabbed in when Ginny asked. It was just a scrap of paper but it said my name on one side in a very familiar script.

_I miss you_

I set it down and a new wave of tears hit me. I sat down and rested my head on my arms.

"Hermione?" Ginny placed a hand on my shoulder. I pushed the note into her hand. She squeezed my shoulder. "We can skip lessons if you need me."

"No…go. You're family needs you." I said with my head still buried in my arms. Ginny shuffled the kids out of the house and left me in the kitchen. It took me an hour but I managed to stop. There was no need to cry. We had been together for a month. I hadn't cried over other things that had lasted much longer than a month. Another hour passed and the owl came back again.

_I was officially made Sebastian's guardian yesterday. The woman thinks the house is too big, thought I was over compensating for something._

_I wish you were here so I could talk to you._

I didn't bother crying this time. I just set the letter on the table and made myself a new cup of tea, this time with no sugar and no cream, I wanted it to be like his. I walked upstairs and opened my trunk to change for the day and dug around. Of course I found one of his old quidditch shirts, one of the ones I had started sleeping in regularly a few weeks ago. I slipped into it and a pair of jeans. I would have sworn that he sprayed some of his cologne on it before he put it in my trunk. I made my way back downstairs and snuggled up in a chair while drinking my bitter tea and sniffing my ex boyfriends shirt. I heard a tapping at the window and practically ran to get it. The owl took off immediately after I took the note. It was several pages long.

_I swore I wouldn't do this but I'm giving in._

_The last week has been hell without you. I feel wrong without you by my side. I know it was fast but it was right. I know you think I'm this strong secure person now but I'm still broken. You made me feel whole for once. You made me feel loved and like you needed me._

_Which you don't because you're the strongest person I've ever met and now I feel like an idiot for writing that._

_We can work through this. I know we can. Just…come home to me. Please._

_I've left every light in the house on since you've left, just like that song you would sing said. Sebastian thinks I'm mad and he might be right but I don't care._

_You are worth fighting for. I knew it when I found you alone in that house without a doubt and without a reason. Now I have a reason and I've gotten a taste for _us_ and I can't let something this good slip through my fingers._

_I never told you this but I think you should know, I was trying to conjure a patronus while waiting for you to come home from work and the memory I called on was of getting to wake up with you in my arms for the first time. Death Eaters aren't supposed to be able to conjure a patronus, which you would know so I don't know why I'm saying that. _

_Death Eaters aren't supposed to be happy. But I conjured one._

_It was an otter._

_I've conjured it every night since, well, the move and let it swim around me before it gets too painful and fades away._

_Please, come home. I need to hold you again._

_I could manipulate you and tell you Sebastian misses you but I haven't asked him. And I know that isn't what you want to hear._

_I need you_

_Hermione, I want you more than my magic. I want you more than I want a second chance at being sixteen. I want you because you're the first person who has genuinely wanted me without being immediate family and even then, my mother always wanted me but my father had his moments when he had half a mind to disown me._

_Please come home._

_I need you, Hermione. We can work this out. Give me another chance, please._

_Forever yours,_

_Draco_

I rushed up the staircase and packed my trunk. I took the steps two at a time on the way back down, levitating my trunk behind me so it wouldn't trip me. I grabbed it and rushed past Ginny as she returned with the kids. I grabbed the floo powder and called out my location. The second I stepped out of the floo I heard a chair scraping in the kitchen and footsteps rush toward my location. I ran toward him and jumped into his waiting arms.

"Please, luv. I need you." Draco begged and I could feel the moisture where our cheeks were pressed together. He had cried as much as I had. "We can do this together. Don't leave me, please."

"I was an idiot, Draco." I cried into his arms.

"No, you weren't. You were being completely reasonable. But life isn't reasonable or fair. If I learned anything from my Father it's that you take what you want the moment you know you want it and you don't ever let it go. I want you and I'm going to fight for you. Tell me what you need and I'll do it, Hermione. I'll do anything for you, anything." Draco's face was pressed into my hair and I could hear the desperation in his voice. I pulled back and looked at him.

"Just be you." I whispered before leaning in and kissing him deeply. "I need you, Draco. I didn't see it before but you're helping make me whole. I don't want to have to need you, it should make me feel weak."

"I know, I completely understand." Draco said and leaned his forehead against mine. A sudden crash from upstairs made Draco swear. "Please, don't move. I have to go check on him though."

"I'll learn to share eventually." I said and kissed him gently before pushing him out of the kitchen and listening to him run up the staircase to check on Sebastian. Within a minute, I heard the same footsteps running down the stairs and Draco reentered the kitchen and wrapped me up in his arms.

"I'm never going to let you go, Hermione." Draco muttered as he started kissing every spot on my face and neck. I started giggling when he nuzzled into my neck. "You're ruining the moment. You told me to live in the moment, stop contradicting yourself."

That started me laughing hysterically and Draco pulled back to kiss my forehead.

"We'll help each other heal, love. We'll do it together." Draco muttered while he rested his head against mine. I squeezed him tighter and we stood there together until Sebastian came down complaining that he was hungry. We separated and I wiped my eyes. We worked together in the kitchen, complimenting each other's strengths like we had been doing for the last month. I smiled genuinely for the first time in a week.

Draco followed me around like a puppy that day. He was more touchy-feely as well. When we were cooking, he'd constantly brush up against me, though never causing me issues. We sat in the library for a bit and he sat on the floor so that his head could rest against my leg while I snuggled up in my chair. Draco pulled himself from me to tuck Sebastian in for the night. I got ready in the master suite while waiting for him and I already missed his constant touches. I was already snuggled up in bed when Draco got into the room so he mostly just threw his clothing off and quickly slipped some flannel pants on before tucking himself in next to me. He pulled me close and took several deep breaths with his head pressed into my hair.

"I'm probably annoying you." Draco mumbled into my hair which caused me to laugh.

"You're not. Though I am preparing for the threat where I'm not supposed to tell anyone that you're clingy for fear of death." I teased which caused a throaty chuckle to escape his lips.

"Pansy's fault, she encouraged it." He mumbled.

"That's a joke right?" I pulled back and eyed him warily.

"Unfortunately, no. She was visibly clingy, I was emotionally clingy. We had similar family issues at the time. We're far too similar though, well besides the part where she's a shallow bitch who can't spell orange." Draco said while pulling me into his chest. "She's my best friend for a reason."

"I'm glad you still have her." I leaned up and kissed him on the nose.

"It's not like it used to be. She has this clique and she's becoming a mom, a thought that terrifies me, so we rarely spend time together." Draco yawned and snuggled deeper into the pillow. I snuggled into his side so that I could try and fall asleep. I was happy to be back in his arms. I'd owl Harry and Ginny tomorrow about what happened. Ginny had seen me leave so it wasn't a shock. I fell on the bed when Draco shot straight up. "I'm the worst fucking boyfriend on the face of the bloody planet!"

"What are you talking about?" I sat up and gently gripped his arm.

"I haven't taken you out on a date. In just under two months I didn't even think of taking you to a nice restaurant or a show or for a picnic. Bloody hell, Granger, I'd break up with me." Draco looked at me apologetically and I just shook my head against his shoulder, silently laughing. "What?"

"You!" I fell back onto the bed and wrapped my arms around my sides. Draco stared down at me like I was insane, which wasn't far from the truth before relaxing and jumping on top of me.

"I should punish you for laughing at me." He threatened in my ear.

"I don't need fancy dinners or outings. Having you cook for me and getting to curl up on the couch to watch movies with you was perfect. I needed help being normal and you helped me with that. You're still helping me with that."

"Please tell me you didn't just say that I was normal." Draco complained before rolling off of me and throwing himself back onto his own pillow. I realized he had switched the pillows and was laying on the one I used to sleep on. I had bought it specifically because it was firmer then his and my neck would protest viciously the next day if I didn't sleep on something comfortable. I pulled my pillow out from under his head, earning a protest from my boyfriend, and then tossed his pillow at his head.

"Damn, I was hoping you wouldn't notice." He complained yet again before slipping his pillow into its proper spot and fluffing it up.

"You'd have regretted it the next morning when I acted like a bitch." I said easily. Draco was rolling around a bit to get comfortable on the pillow.

"Where did you get that pillow? I want one now after sleeping on it all week."

"You slept with my pillow all week?" I asked and Draco shrugged in response. "Um, I think I got it from that everything muggle store, we can go this week to grab some things for Sebastian's room as well, I believe you said something about posters with talking cars as well as batman, correct?"

"Not just Batman, The Justice League. It's like you don't even pay attention." Draco teased, pulling me into his side as he settled in. I placed my head on his shoulder and rested my arm on his chest.

"I apologize for not being actively interested in the television shows that interest an eight year old boy. When I was eight years old I entertained myself with books or logic puzzles." Goodness I sounded like an old maid. I prepared for that exact statement from Draco but received none. I looked up and noticed his mouth hanging open in an undignified manner and his eyes shut tight. He was out cold. I giggled slightly before snuggling closer into his side to sleep soundly for the first night in a week.

**AN: I am referencing Trace Atkins song ****_Every Light in the House_**** which I thought would be appropriate. **

**Just a short separation, also starts showing that Draco is damaged as well even though we haven't seen much of it before.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work. Any similarities to other fanfiction stories are completely coincidental.

**/\ Mature content in this chapter**

I woke to the feeling of Draco tracing circles along my spine over the top of my shirt. I pulled myself closer to him and moaned in appreciation. I'd missed having his hands on me, he was such a passionate lover and it still was one of my favorite forms of therapy.

"I can't remember the last time we just laid in bed for the morning." Draco's voice was barely above a whisper, as if speaking louder would break the sweet stillness in the room. I smiled against his skin. He was right; we normally got up immediately to start our days. Even on the weekends, neither of us was known for lounging around. We had done it once, the first Saturday after I had moved in and even that was because we had collapsed the night before from such a long work week so we spent the morning pleasuring each other and de-stressing.

Draco's fingers were slowly inching lower until they made contact with the bit of flesh that had been exposed from my shirt riding up during the night. I made an appreciative purring sound and I knew that Draco was smiling in contentment, his eyes were probably closed. That rarely lasted terribly long though and this time was no different. Draco shifted himself to his side, allowing my head to slide down to a pillow. I opened my eyes to see him looking at me longingly. He kissed my lips slowly, taking in my taste. He lightly brushed his tongue against my lips and I opened to allow him access. He started exploring every nook and cranny in my mouth, memorizing its shape and taste. I teased his tongue occasionally, not fighting for dominance this time. Draco pulled back and slowly gripped my wrist before directing it to his length and leaning his forehead against my own.

"I need to feel you, love." It was a request, not a demand. He would do anything I wanted. I traced a finger along him and I felt him shiver. I'd never really touched a man there before, even previously with Draco. Sure, I'd had sex but even foreplay was fairly limited. My hand came off of the organ that was straining against his pajama pants to reach his cheek and bring him in to a small kiss.

"I want you inside of me. I want it to be slow, I want to be aware of every movement." I said against his lips as I broke the kiss. I felt Draco nod as his lips brushed across my cheek before he started to slowly remove our clothing, leaving kisses all along my now bared flesh as he went. He allowed me to remove his clothing so I repeated the same process of giving him kisses. I laid myself back on the bed and Draco slowly moved on top of me, lowering his weight just enough that I could feel it comforting me. He didn't need to touch me to know I was wet for him. He lined himself up and slid in slowly while leaning his head down and nibbling lightly on my lip. I moaned into his mouth and allowed him to set the pace.

This was exactly what I needed right now. I needed to feel loved and Draco made me feel that. I felt something for him as well. I wanted to love him back and I was close, damn it I was close to there. Draco and I didn't come up for air once during our slow meeting. He drew out every kiss and when we finished, we did so together. His name came out on an exhale that signaled my completion. Draco didn't say anything during his, instead he collapsed and exited my body, leaving me feeling empty. He rolled off slowly then pulled me in so that we were spooning and he held me tight while he recovered.

"I love you, Hermione." He whispered in my ear so quietly that I was afraid it was my imagination but I knew it wasn't by the way he pulled me tighter and buried his face in my hair. The empty feeling disappeared and I smiled.

"I know." Draco's fingers were digging in to my side, clutching to me like I was his flotation device.

"I want to put new art up in this room." Draco's grip relaxed just slightly. "I was thinking about finding some artsy shots of otters."

A 'hmmmm' was my reply while still basking in the warmth that is Draco.

"I'm going overboard with the otter thing aren't I?" He sounded a little like a disappointed child in that sense or a parent who was giving in to make their child happy.

"The room needs to be repainted to more of an ocean color I think, that or a kelp green since they sleep in kelp beds. We could decorate with oyster shells on the dressers." I said sleepily. I briefly glanced at the clock and noticed it was eight in the morning, we never stayed in bed this long.

"You'd support me on this?"

"Of course, just don't make it look tacky." I rolled over and snuggled into his chest, still not ready to face the morning. This was different than the depression days when I didn't want to get out of bed though. I was feeling so warm and safe with Draco. I was _feeling_. I then thought back over my words. "Goodness, I'm beginning to sound like you."

Draco chuckled at that. "I wasn't going to say a thing."

He gave me a kiss on the forehead before we both settled into letting the late winter rays start to hit us through the curtains we had forgotten to fully close the previous night.

"Would you do it with me?" He asked cautiously and I wasn't sure what he was referring to.

"Redecorating? I suppose, seems like more your area of expertise though." I said in response which caused Draco to chuckle slightly.

"Would you cast your patronus with me?" He asked gently and I turned to see his hopeful eyes watching me. I smiled and nodded before reaching for my wand while he turned toward his nightstand where his sat. I leaned into the embrace of his left arm and we both pulled on a happy memory to produce our otters. His was clearly larger, a male, and appeared after mine. They twirled together and swam throughout the room while we simply watched. I started to wonder if calling upon the memory of casting a patronus so that you could cast a patronus was somehow ironic or a weird theoretical physics conundrum but the circles that Draco was tracing on my upper arm distracted me back to my original happy memory.

Draco and I continued to watch the wispy shapes swim around but they disappeared when we heard footsteps coming down the staircase. He started muttering things to himself as he rolled out of bed and threw some house clothes on, clearly wanting to enjoy a lazy Sunday and not intending to even open the curtains around the house.

"I'm mad for even thinking of leaving you alone in that bed." Draco said as a parting comment before going in to the main part of the house to take care of Sebastian. I pulled his pillow toward me and hugged it close to me, taking his scent in. I had a goofy smile on my face, one that had been missing or faked over the last five years.

**AN: I need some votes, I have the next chapter ready to go but the chapter after is not ready. I'd like to know if you want to wait for chapter 21 to be ready before I post chapter 20. I can space out the posts so they are a bit even in time between updates or you can have a bit more of a wait for chapter 21. Let me know.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work. Any similarities to other fanfiction stories are completely coincidental.

**/\**

The next week flew by and I soon found out that Draco had been taking Sebastian to a church that watched children in the morning and then took them to school. I offered to take Sebastian to school instead and Draco left it up to Sebastian to decide, particularly because he didn't want to put any more pressure on me. Sebastian admitted that he typically sat in a chair and read instead of interacting with the other children and was a bit weirded out by the old cathedral. I was more than willing to take Sebastian to school after that. Draco was concerned with how Seb was going to handle Hogwarts if he was frightened by a smelly half assed cathedral.

Draco loved his new job. The fact that no one called him a murderous death eater or hexed him on a daily basis was a huge bonus. He also was off early enough that he had no issue getting to Sebastian's school on time. We had gone back to waking up together as a solution to my problem. I moved about the kitchen, preparing some breakfast for him as well as making each of us a cup of coffee. He walked in and was finishing buttoning his black button-up. I pushed the breakfast across the island as he sat down and he eagerly dug in.

"You don't need to make breakfast every morning, I'm perfectly capable." He said while taking a bite out of the waffle I had made. I shrugged in response, still trying to shake the sleepiness off. "Not that I'm ungrateful because I am. Grateful, that is."

I laughed quietly, "Good to hear."

He looked up at me and gave a sheepish smile which got me to laugh a bit louder and I took a seat next to him while he finished eating.

"It's nice that you can apparated straight from the house, saves a good deal of time." I commented and he nodded.

"Blood wards are rather nice." He said between bites and then froze when he fully comprehended what he had said.

"Blood wards? How exactly can I get in then?" The irritation was evident in my voice and I challenged him to lie to me. Blood wards were fully within grey magic though most leaned toward the dark side, particularly if you had to draw someone else's blood for it to work. Or rather take their blood unwillingly.

"I, umm, well. Can we just leave it at 'you don't want to know' and be okay with the fact that it's already done?" He scrunched his face up guiltily.

"Should I assume you did the same with Sebastian as you did with me?"

"I just want you two to be safe." He muttered and pushed his breakfast away. "I knew you wouldn't agree with my methods. I'm sorry love."

I let out a huff of frustration and then took another sip of my coffee. "I suppose it is better to ask for forgiveness than permission."

He got up from his chair and gave me a kiss on the side of my forehead. "I'm sorry love. I know how you feel about black magic and… that's just not how I was raised. Magic is magic."

"Just stop, Draco. I don't want to start my day with an argument about ethics." I wasn't pleased to say the least but I truly didn't want to argue right now. Draco sighed and pulled away to finish getting ready for the day. Five minutes and a refill on my coffee helped improve my mood. What's done is done. There was no point in getting upset about it now. Though I doubt Draco felt terribly guilty about what he had done, just that he had been caught.

He walked back into the kitchen and I gave him a small smile before I pushed a little bush with yellow flowers in an orange pot across the counter for him to take to work and he simply raised his eyebrows and gave me a look that told me he saw to the very core of what I was doing.

"St. John's-Wort?"

"I…didn't think you'd recognize it," I said, only half surprised.

"Uncle insisted that I be able to get an O on not only my potions NEWT but my herbology NEWT as well." He set the plant down and reached around my waist, pulling me forward from my seat. "Are you hinting that you want me to brew something for you?"

"No! I just thought it would brighten up your office and you'd think of me at work." I said quickly and then furrowed my brow. I was still supposed to be upset with him.

"You bought me a plant that is a common ingredient in potions meant to help with depression so that I would think of you. I can see the train of thought." He nodded contemplatively. "Or was it that it will get bushy and overgrown if I don't constantly trim it cause I can see how you might think that would make me think of you.

"You are such an arse." I dipped my head down to hide it from his teasing gaze.

"You've called me worse." I looked up at his loving smile. "It is a very happy looking plant and I appreciate the thought. And I am sorry."

"I don't need you to brew me a potion." I said briefly, ignoring the rest of his statement. He watched me for a moment before speaking again.

"I'm well aware that you can brew your own in secret." He gave me a kiss on the cheek before grabbing his plant and his bag for work. "I need to get going. I'll pick Seb up and then have dinner prepared by the time you get home."

"I'll see you then." I watched him step away and pull out his wand before he apparated with a quiet crack. I shook my head to clear it of the earlier conversation. When I looked up I saw Sebastian standing at the bottom of the staircase with wide eyes, staring at the spot Draco had just occupied. I laughed internally.

"You're up rather early." I commented which brought him slightly out of his shock though he still stared at the same spot. "Are you wondering where Draco went?"

He nodded his head vigorously.

"He apparated to a spot near where he works. It's the fastest way to travel and there isn't a floo near his work, at least nothing public." I scrunched my nose up in thought as I tried to test my memory of all public floo connections. Sebastian turned to face me.

"Can you do that?" I nodded without hesitation. "Can you do that with me?"

"Not today. I don't feel like cleaning up vomit right now." I turned toward the kitchen and started pulling the leftover batter towards me so that I could make some more waffles. Sebastian was hot on my heels and quickly pulled up a stool so that he could stand near me and watch.

"Vomit?" He asked curiously.

"Mmhmm, most people don't handle the first few trips very well. I remember the first time I apparated, I had never done it before and nearly splinched my whole right arm off." I laughed fondly but it seemed Seb was not amused by his terrified look. I swallowed before turning back toward the waffle maker. "It can be dangerous if not performed properly. You have to be totally focused on your destination and sometimes that is difficult. The nausea distracted me the first time."

"Will Draco get hurt?" Seb asked, transferring his fear to Draco.

"Draco's apparated at least several hundred times in his life. There's always a chance but he has never splinched himself before." _To my knowledge_, I mentally corrected. I opened the waffle maker to the four golden waffles and turned off the machine. I placed the waffles on two plates and then topped them with some fresh berries. I gestured my head toward the table and Seb quickly took off. I set the plates down and turned to get some forks.

"Do you have a favorite spell? Draco showed me his favorite last week." I smiled at his question and grabbed the canning jar that sat on the window sill behind the sink.

"And what was Draco's favorite spell?" I asked while sitting down.

"He made one of my toys turn into a dragon!" Sebastian said excitedly and I smiled in amusement. Transfiguration always came naturally to Blacks.

"That is a fun spell." I pulled out my wand and pointed it at the jar. Sebastian watched with wide eyes, glancing toward me as I waited a moment before looking back at the jar when I cast the nonverbal charm. The little bluebell flame danced inside of the jar and Sebastian's eyes widened in amazement.

"When can I learn how to do that?" He asked which caused me to laugh.

"You'll have to wait until you go to Hogwarts and even then you can't use magic when you come home for holidays. You'll have to wait until you turn seventeen to be allowed to use magic freely." He looked at me with disappointment and sat back in his chair. He slowly started eating his breakfast while he watched the flame. "I know that seems like a long way off but I promise you, you'll get to use magic at Hogwarts."

"Still is forever." He mumbled but continued eating his breakfast. I sighed and tried to think about a way to help the boy.

"Would you like a jar for your room?" I asked him. "We can decorate it so that it glows in multiple colors."

"We can do that?" He asked and I nodded. He nodded excitedly and quickly finished eating his breakfast then looked expectantly.

"After school, silly, we don't have enough time right now. Go up and get dressed so that we can get you to school." He looked disappointed again but slowly went up to his room. It must be tough to be an eight year old boy.

**AN: Next chapter won't be up until next week at earliest.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work. Any similarities to other fanfiction stories are completely coincidental.

**/\**

I pulled down the covers on the bed while waiting for Draco to finish changing on the other side of the room. He had just tucked Sebastian in to bed and had probably ended up reading at least three stories if not started up a chapter book with the boy. Today had been rather long, particularly for a Friday, and the evidence showed on Draco's body. He had brought work home with him and had ended up spread out on the island in the kitchen. He had his head in his hands and an abused quill in one of those hands that was leaving an ink mark on his forehead when I came home.

I could see now that his shoulders were slumped in exhaustion and he had yawned at least three times since he had walked into the bedroom. He crawled into bed and pulled the covers up around the both of us once I sat down. I flicked the lights off and then sunk in next to him.

Then his restless mind came into play. He quickly rolled away from me to sleep on his side but then ended up on his back five minutes later and then he was snuggled up next to me again only to roll onto his back with a heavy sigh. "Not twenty minutes ago I was ready to fall asleep standing up and now I can't shut my eyes."

"Do you need me to read you a story?" I teased to which he groaned in response. "What's on your mind?"

"Work, us, and Sebastian of course." He rolled to face me and sighed again.

"What about us?" I asked curiously, I was under the impression that we have smoothed things out recently.

"I want to take you out on a proper date which leads me back to Sebastian." He sighed once and then a second time before continuing. "I don't have anyone to watch him if we want to go out."

"I'm sure a clever Slytherin such as yourself can figure out a fun activity for all three of us to participate in." I said warmly and he looked over at me with sad eyes, clearly not thrilled with the suggestion.

"How can we have a romantic evening with an eight year old?"

"Maybe not a romantic evening but I'm sure there is some day outing we could do together that we'd all enjoy." Draco shook his head in frustration and I sighed before moving on. "Fine, why else are you worrying about Sebastian?"

"He's constantly asking about magic at every turn. I don't know how to help his curiosity." He sighed and then looked at me curiously. "When you learned about magic, how did they approach it?"

"When I found out? I bombarded Professor McGonagoll with questions, enough that she took my parents and me to Diagon Alley so that I could buy nearly half the books at Flourish and Botts."

"Was it enough?" He asked with furrowed brows and I laughed quietly to myself.

"Honestly, no. And I was in no way prepared for the magic of Hogwarts, but it helped." I sighed.

"Nothing can prepare you for the magic of Hogwarts." Draco sighed again, rolled to his side to face me, and then propped himself up on his elbow. "I just don't know if taking him to Diagon Alley will go over well."

I shrugged. "We won't know unless we try. We can go tomorrow if you like since we have the day off."

I watched the emotions cross Draco's face before he nodded briefly. I smiled slightly and then closed my eyes, rolling slightly to the side to get more comfortable. Draco relaxed back onto the bed and let out a sigh, worry filling him but he was eventually able to drift off to sleep.

When they stepped into Diagon Alley the next day, after taking a cab to London, I noticed that Draco braced himself and stared straight ahead, holding tight to Sebastian's hand. I rubbed his back lightly and he turned toward me, concern flooding his face and his nervousness evident from the clear gulp. I lowered my hand but walked closer to him, letting my arm brush against his.

Sebastian was in awe of everything around him. He pulled Draco toward the pet store first and he excitedly looked at every animal. I bent down near one of the cages where there were ravens who were mimicking the other animals and talked to Sebastian who was fascinated, answering the questions he had. I was quite startled when Draco gently pulled on my elbow and gripped Sebastian's hand.

"Come on, let's move on." He said tersely and I looked at him in confusion.

"Draco…" I began to ask but he just shook his head and led them out of the shop. He quickly shot down Seb's request to go into Olivander's and then led them into Flourish and Botts, taking them to the top floor. He took Sebastian to the magical creatures' section, finding them a few books on dragons and other 'mythical' beasts. I stepped away to browse another section for a few minutes, which quickly turned into ten. When I wandered back toward the boys I quickly stepped in front of Sebastian, creating another wall of protection behind Draco.

I didn't know who the three women were that were spouting such vile things but I had doubts on their status as 'ladies' in high society. Draco stood their without reacting, just making sure Sebastian was hidden behind him. Seb, for his part, was listening and watching with fear in his eyes. I took another step forward, making my presence known after being hidden by a bookshelf from the ladies.

"Is there a problem here?" I questioned and the attention of the three ladies immediately fixed on me.

"Thank Morgana, someone had the sense to fetch an Order member to handle this trash." She gestured toward Draco who still hadn't said a word.

"Has he done something wrong?" I asked and one of the women openly scoffed.

"Has he… are you daft girl? He's a Death Eater. He _killed_ people, tortured children. He belongs in the same dirty pit that his Father ended up in. I'd rather have seen all of them sentenced to the kiss." I noticed Draco's jaw tighten and saw moisture form in the corners of his eyes.

"I think that's quite enough. What exactly did you three do during the war?" I quickly asked and received a guilty silence. "That's what I thought. He saved my life, time and time again. Sod off, he's just here to purchase books."

I glared at the three women, unknowing that I had drawn my wand, and they quickly skittered off. As soon as they were out of sight, Draco brought a hand up and brushed away the tears that had threatened to spill. He turned toward Sebastian and briefly smiled.

"Did you find any good books?" He asked, trying to sound happy and unfazed. Seb nodded quietly and held the book tight to his chest. Draco guided Seb downstairs while I trailed behind. I stepped forward when we got to the counter and presented the books to pay. The shop keeper kept his eye on Draco the entire time, waiting for him to do something that required aurors.

I led the way out of the shop, holding tight to Sebastian's hand, Draco following right behind us. Once out of the shop I opened my ears and heard the people who were steering clear of Draco. As much as I was a war hero, I wasn't as distinctly recognizable as Draco.

"Death Eater Scum"

"My sister died and he gets to walk the streets freely, where's the justice?"

"Filth"

"Bet he's proud of his name now"

The hex finally did it in my opinion and I tucked tighter to Draco as he winced from the pain. I turned my head so that Draco could hear my words.

"I'll finish the trip. Go home, you don't deserve this treatment. Sebastian doesn't need to hear these things." I said hurriedly and quietly. Draco glanced at Seb once before nodding and veering off toward the nearest apparition point. I watched to make sure he was safe before briefly smiling down at the boy. "Would you like to visit the joke shop?"

"What's that?" He asked quickly, excitement evident but his voice still laced with the shyness from earlier. I pointed at the large purple shop at the end of the road and we immediately pulled their way through the crowd. Once they picked up some safe toys and fireworks, they made their way back in the alley and went to one of the toy stores, finding some dragon figurines for Seb's room. I guided them out of the Alley after visiting a sweets shop and grabbing a few different treats and then got them home.

Draco was sitting in the living room when they opened the door and quickly jerked his head up. Sebastian ran forward and pulled out his figurines for Draco to see. Draco put on a forced smile and encouraged Sebastian to keep talking about his trip, asking questions about various shops to keep him talking. Eventually Sebastian's stomach grumbled and Draco sent him upstairs to play while he made lunch. I followed him into the kitchen and set our purchases on the counter, taking the sweets out and hiding them on the top shelf.

"I bought some cauldron cakes and spicy imps." I said quietly and he hmmmed in acknowledgement. I watched him as he moved about the room stiffly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." He said firmly, not turning to look at me.

"Draco…"

"I said I don't want to talk about it." He slammed his hands down on the counter and let out a frustrated breath. I stepped toward him and rested my hand on his arm, watching as the tremors passed over his body as he fought the tears that were spilling. I pulled him into my chest and he quickly gripped me close, digging his fingers into my back. He tucked his face into my neck, sobbing silently. He continued to sob until we were startled apart by the water boiling over. He quickly rubbed his wrist against his eyes and then dumped some pasta into the pot, leaning back against the counter afterwards.

"Sebastian enjoyed himself." I tried gently and Draco's face scrunched up again.

"He heard what those people said about me." He said quietly and I nodded, not sure what else to do.

"Draco… He knows you though. You're his favorite person on the planet."

"They said that I killed people!" Draco yelled just as the door opened and Seb froze. Draco looked over and his face dropped. "Seb…"

"Those people don't know what you lived with, they have no idea what was really happening." I said firmly and gripped Draco's arm, focusing my sight on him though wanting Sebastian to hear me. "I love you, Draco. I _have_ killed people. We did what we had to do to _survive_. Don't you dare think otherwise." I brought my hands down, rolled his shirt sleeve up, and then bent his arm while embracing it. "Why did you take the mark?"

Draco watched Seb with fear in his face and gulped.

"Draco, why?"

"My parents were in danger." He whispered.

"You kept them alive. They are safe because of you." I said encouragingly and Draco nodded numbly, still focused on Sebastian, who was still rooted in his spot. "You made a choice that no child should ever have to make and you're a better man for it. You got to see how far your mother would go to protect you, how much she would sacrifice just to make sure you were alive. Can you imagine what kind of father you would have been without that experience, what kind of husband you would have been?"

Draco immediately turned his head toward me and thought briefly about what I was saying. He nodded reluctantly and brought his arm up to brush against my hidden scar. "I…I regret a lot of things I did when I was younger."

"I don't care what those people say. I _know_ you and I know what happened. If I can forgive your actions then all those other people can go toss off." I smiled warmly and a small smirk formed on Draco's face at my unique use of language. He looked back over at Sebastian and gestured for the boy to come forward. Sebastian ran forward and hugged Draco tightly, so I stepped back and worked on finishing lunch. I looked over my shoulder and saw that the two boys were still sharing their embrace and Draco was rubbing Sebastian's back comfortingly.

When they pulled apart, Draco ran his hand through Seb's hair and smiled down at him. "I love you, bud."

"I love you, Draco." Sebastian leaned back in and started another hug.

**AN: Happy Easter!**


End file.
